Life Shall Come
by Vammy
Summary: Sequel to The Real Life Cammy. Cammy has to deal with her new life, and her past one. COMPLETED Cammy makes her peace. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Life Shall Come  
  
All common disclaimers apply. VERY IMPORTANT: This is the sequel to The Real Life Cammy. It is necessary for you to read that first if you haven't. Well you don't have to, but you will be lost if you don't. =) Well here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!  
  
Cammy's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of the bell ending class. She wiped a small drop of drool from her desk and began collecting her things. The classroom was already empty. I can't believe I fell asleep again. As she hurried from the room she heard her teacher call out to her.   
  
"Cammy?"  
  
She stopped, letting out a sigh, and turned towards Ms. Garland, her math teacher.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You fell asleep during my lesson…again."  
  
"I'm sorry, I had trouble sleeping last night. I promise I'll do all the work."  
  
"But you won't know how."  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Cammy, you need to commit yourself to your school work."  
  
As she ran out the door she spoke.  
  
"Okay, I will, I promise!"  
  
As Cammy pushed through the crowds at her school she thought about the past few months. She wasn't stupid or anything. She did just fine in school. Hell, wasn't a C average? And that's what she was supposed to be, average. She told that to Guile once. It had made him really mad. There hadn't been too many problems with her adjusting to the school here. With 800 students in her grade level alone it was easy to hide. This was a lot larger than her school in London. That had been a private school anyway. The one she attended now was public. She reached the door that led to the student parking lot and had to squint her eyes against the bright sun. It was hot as hell outside. Of all the places in the US she had to be moved to Florida. She guessed it was because the relatively small tourist town was located a few miles from the largest Air Force Base in the US. Gave Guile a job, but forced her to suffer through the heat. She reached the car and realized she didn't have the keys. Wagner did. He was the other person placed with her and Guile in the "program" to keep them hidden from Shadowlaw. She knew nothing about how he came to be involved with them, nor did he about her. He didn't ask questions and neither did she. He was her age and a total bonehead. It figures he'd be off somewhere else rather than ready to go home like she was. Too bad she had given him the keys. She should have known better. The parking lot was clearing out slowly but surly and ten minutes later Cammy still stood waiting by the car. A huge green truck drove up and Wagner hopped out, highfiving all his friends as he left.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting forever."  
  
Wagner rubbed his hand over his short cut blonde hair and removed his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes. They were actually more of a midnight blue, a stark contrast against his skin.   
  
"Don't get your panties all up in a bunch. I'm here and we can leave."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Just out with the guys, what's it matter to you?"  
  
"You shouldn't be skipping school."  
  
"As opposed to you sleeping in class?"  
  
"I wasn't sleeping in class!"  
  
"Well then how did you manage to write a math equation on your fore head backwards?"  
  
Cammy's eyes grew wide as she leaned over to look at her face in the car's side mirror. Sure enough there it was. She must have looked like an idiot walking down the hall with that on her face.  
  
"Whatever. At least I was in class."  
  
Wagner smiled and started lowering himself into the car door he just unlocked as he spoke.  
  
"I see it did you good. You're only this bitchy when you first wake up."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
He unlocked the passenger door and Cammy got in and buckled her seatbelt. Wagner started the car and sped towards home. Cammy looked at her reflection in the window against the fast moving scenery. The scar on her left cheek was about as healed as it was going to get. And it was very apparent against her skin. A constant reminder that she was missing a part of her life. She looked over to Wagner who was singing to the song on the radio and beating his hands to the drumbeat on the wheel. She didn't understand how he could be so happy. Something horrible had to have happened to him too for him to be here. She didn't dare ask for fear of him asking about her past. She couldn't stand thinking about it sometimes. Knowing she had killed people, happily. Cammy turned her head from the window and changed the radio station. Needed a change in music to change her mood. Wagner switched the radio back quickly.  
  
"I was listening to that."  
  
"How could you enjoy the song when all you can hear is your singing?"  
  
"Good one."  
  
"I wasn't trying. I'm being serious."  
  
"Whatever Cammy."  
  
Wagner turned the music even louder and continued towards their home. Upon arriving at home Wagner turned off the car and grabbed Cammy's arm before she could exit the car.  
  
"You're not going to tell Guile about my skipping school today are you?"  
  
Cammy sighed  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I knew you were good for something."  
  
He winked at her and hurried inside. If he knew what was good for him he wouldn't have added that little footnote. But Wagner didn't seem to be one who knew what was good for him. As they entered the house each went to their own room. Cammy started trying to figure out what she missed in math as Wagner probably started playing video games. Cammy was still on question number four when Guile arrived home with dinner. None of them could cook worth anything, so Guile usually came home with something. Cammy came to meet Guile in the kitchen. Looked like it was going to be Chinese food.  
  
"Hey Cammy. How was your day?"  
  
"Good I guess. Just got some hard math work."  
  
Just then Wagner walked in and patted Guile on the back.  
  
"My man! You know how much I love Chinese food!"  
  
Guile smiled and set everything down at the table."  
  
"Glad you're so excited."  
  
Wagner grabbed one of the boxes and slung his body into a chair at the table. Cammy walked to the cabinet and pulled out a cup for some water. Wagner yelled at her with a mouth full of noodles.  
  
"Will you get me a glass to?"  
  
"Why can't you just--"  
  
Guile broke in.  
  
"Cammy don't be so rude, you're already up."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
She resisted the urge to spit in his glass and soon was sitting at the table with Guile and Wagner as they stuffed their faces. Wagner had become Guile's clone in the past few months. Sucking up whenever possible was the way he worked Guile. Hell he even insisted on being called by his last name to be more like Guile. Which reminded Cammy.  
  
"So, Scott, what did you do in school today?"  
  
Wagner stopped eating, a noodle still hanging from his mouth before he glared at Cammy with eyes that could turn someone to stone before he spoke.  
  
"Just took notes in most of my classes."  
  
"I see. Sounds like you had fun."  
  
"Yeah. Wide awake all day. Just like I'm sure you were."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Guile was pretty much oblivious to the hints each child was dropping but Cammy figured it was better that way. Dinner was soon finished and each inhabitant went their separate ways. It had been an ordinary day. That's what this was supposed to be. Somewhere she could live a normal life. It was supposed to make her happy. Then why wasn't she?  
  
There is the first Chapter. Not much happening, just wanted to set everything up for you. Wagner belongs to Jami and I'd like to thank her for letting me use him. I knew him and Cammy's character's would butt heads and it works. Tell me what you guy/girls think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cammy slammed her hand down on her buzzing alarm clock and rolled out of her bed. Five-thirty in the morning was way too early to get up, especially for something like school. She made her way into the kitchen. Guile was already up and all ready for work. He was wearing his Air Force camouflage, as he, and all other members of the air force, did everyday. 

"Good morning Cammy."

Cammy looked towards Guile and mumbled something that must have resembled 'good morning' to Guile because he accepted her answer. Cammy went to the fridge and got some orange juice out. All nutrition intake had to be in liquid form for her in the mornings. Solid food was too much work. She sat down as she sipped on the juice and formed the first comprehendible sentence for the day.

"Is Wagner up yet?"

"Yeah, he's been up since four with me. We went jogging."

That was defiantly something Cammy didn't understand. Getting up to jog. Of course she didn't have to worry about her figure, or strength for that matter. Her body hadn't changed one bit since she was kidnapped. While she looked like she was in tip top physical condition, she really did nothing to maintain it. She just stayed that way. Guile had been kind enough not to point that out. Though she knew he had noticed. Cammy wondered what Wagner though of it. He probably hadn't noticed, he wouldn't have time with all the sucking up to Guile he did. She guessed it was just in some people's natures to strive to please others. 

Cammy headed out of the kitchen and into the shower. It was a must in the morning to get her going. After she was done she got dressed and began to braid her hair. She looked at her face in the mirror before she pulled out a bottle of make-up and worked it into the skin over the scar on her left cheek. It did hide it at all. Just made it a little lighter. Something she appreciated. Cammy headed towards the living room where Wagner sat watching TV and eating his third bowl of cereal.

"You ready to go?"

With a mouthful of food he spoke.

"Five more minutes, I want to see the next story on the news."

"Fine Wagner. But that's it. I don't want to be late again."

Cammy sat next to him on the couch and watched the TV. The anchor woman's image appeared on the screen and she announced the next story. The US Martial Arts tournament has been held just a week ago. Footage of various fights flashed across the screen. Wagner was ecstatic. Punching the air in front of him and making various comments about how 'he could do that' Then the anchor woman was back on.

"I got the chance to interview the Champion of the tournament, Ken Masters."

Cammy eyes grew wide as Wagner spoke out.

"I hope they show him fight, he's an awesome fighter!"

Cammy watched the interview in horror. He still looked the same, though his strawberry blonde hair had grown a little bit longer. The anchor woman spoke.

"Mr. Masters--"

"Call me Ken."

"Alright then, Ken, what was your strategy for winning this tournament?"

"I just took it one fight at a time. I didn't get ahead of myself and that's what got me to the top."

Girls could be heard screaming his name in the backround, cutting the interview short.

"Well I thank you for your time Ken."

"Anytime."

Ken smiled and the TV cut to scenes of him fighting. Cammy stood and left the room quickly, making sure Wagner didn't see her face. She bumped into Guiles shoulder on the way out of the room. Guile called to her

"Cammy?"

He turned back around and saw Ken's image on the TV screen.

"Wagner, turn that off!"

"What? What's the problem?"

"Just do it. And go to school."

"What about Cammy?"

"I'll take her."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you tonight Guile."

Wagner grabbed his bag and headed out the door. _That was strange._ He drove quickly to school and had to run to his first class to get there just as the bell began to ring. Wagner sat at his desk half paying attention to his work. He was about tired of school. What did he need to know about anatomy to be a pilot anyway?

Cammy sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. She was trying not to cry. This was the first time she had seen Ken. And it was worse because she heard his voice, saw that he was happy. She heard Wagner leave and Guile came and sat beside her.

"You Knew you would eventually hear about him."

"I know. I guess I just wasn't ready for it."

"You have a new life here Cammy."

"It's shit Guile. I hate it here."

"You're just still adjusting."

"No, I hate it."

"Cammy--"

"I still love him."

Cammy felt a tear run down her cheek as she continued.

"He looked so happy. I always knew he was meant to do something like that. Not be with me. It just hurts to know that it's true."

"It's not true. All of this wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. Evil things tend to work that way. But you have to make the best of it. Go on with your life and prove you are strong. Get your education, live your life just to spite all the bad."

Cammy was crying freely now. Guile grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He felt her body crumble against his and held her tighter.

"It's going to be alright Cam."

After a few minutes Cammy pulled from Guile's embrace and wiped her face off.

"Okay. Take me to school."

Guile smiled and led Cammy out of the door.

Cammy followed Guile out to his car. She was about to start crying again, but not because she was thinking of Ken. But because of Guile. He had given so much up for her, he had left his family for her. It was for their safety too, but that didn't make a difference. He had still left them so she wouldn't be alone. Maybe that's while Wagner tried to get so close to Guile right away. He was left with no one. And he had never treated Wagner any different either. Guile looked over to her at a stop light as she was smiling at him. He smiled back and she reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Being here."

"No problem. I'll always be here."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cam."


	3. Chapter 3

Wagner made his way to his P.E. class. Upon arrival he noted that none of his friends were present. Which wasn't unusual except the fact that he was usually with them. They probably left school without him because he hadn't been at school until right before it started. Probably thought he wasn't coming at all. It wasn't a big deal. He never liked to skip as much as they did. He just went because they were his friends. He really didn't know where he belonged here. At his old school in California he had had a lot of friends. But since he came here her never felt the same. He knew he had changed. He tried not to think about it a lot.

As he changed his clothes he thought about Cammy. She had acted totally strange earlier that morning. He could never tell what she was thinking. She always acted tough but a lot of times her face gave her away. His sister had been that way. Wagner stopped walking and closed his eyes for a moment. _Lisa. _Wagner's eyes popped open suddenly and with a deep scowl on his face he punched the wall before he entered the school's gym and joined the other boys in his class who were already beginning to run their warm up laps around the gym. Since moving in with Guile, he had become much stronger. He worked out with Guile, and sometimes even without him. This instilled a sense of pride in Wagner he knew he deserved. He was strong, and skilled. As he jogged by a group of girls who were passing through them gym to get to outside he gave them a slight nod and winked.

The coach blew his whistle and the guys jogged towards him to receive instructions.

"Okay boys. Today is basketball day, we got a big game coming up. Conner, Wilkins, Smith, Fornier, and Lewis; you're team one. You other five, team two."

Wagner couldn't hold the smirk from his face. The five boys the coach had called out _were _the basketball team. And against them would be Wagner and the rest of the asthmatic bunch that hadn't skipped out on class today.

No rules were set forth. They just started to play. Team two was getting hammered. The five basketball players knew it was no match, an unfair one at that, yet the still reveled in creaming the other team. Wagner didn't think, he just acted on instinct. Conner ran towards the goal, ready for a jump shot right over Wagner's head. Normally a person would have moved but Wagner stood his ground as he clenched his fists and readied himself for the collision. The two boys hit and Wagner kept his footing as Conner fell on the floor. The coach's whistle rang through the air as Conner's teammates ran and picked him up from the floor.

Once Conner realized what had happened, his friends had to hold him back as he lunged towards Wagner.

"What the hell are you thinking? If I got hurt and the game was lost tonight it would have been on your head."

Wagner shook his head as he spoke.

"Oh no! We could have lost? Who cares. You're just pissed you got checked."

"By a little punk like you? It was a lucky shot!"

Wagner started to step forward but the coach grabbed his arm. He shook it off roughly and began walking out of the gym.

"I'm dressing in coach."

Conner yelled behind him

"You going to smoke out with your little pothead friends?"

Wagner stopped walking and suddenly, he turned and ran full speed at Conner. Some other boys who had come to see what was going on were able to stop Wagner before he could reach Conner. 

"You don't know anything about them or me."

"I know enough to say you don't belong here."

"I don't need this shit."

This time when Wagner turned to walk away, he didn't listen to what Conner called out to him.

Later, at lunch, Wagner laid on a wooden bench outside the lunch room, thinking. He hated people like Conner. So tied up in their self delusion that they thought everything revolved around them and their tiny victories. Wagner let out a deep sigh. That used to be him. Before everything bad started to happen. Before his father ruined it all.

Suddenly Wagner heard somebody approaching him. He sat up and saw Conner's black hair. He was walking towards him with all of his friends. 

"What do you want?"

"To settle our score."

"I thought it was settled. Last time I noticed you were the one I knocked down."

"That's different. Now I know all about you and your fucked up little life."

Wagner was silent. _How could he know?_ Conner continued.

"A sad little adopted boy with big dreams of being and Air Force pilot. Really, you think maybe you could be creative."

"As opposed to your dreams of being in the NBA?"

Conner's friends snickered at Wagner's remarks and Conner turned and gave them an evil look which made them stop. Wagner smiled and laid back down on the bench. 

"Now if you will excuse me, I was busy doing nothing."

Conner slammed his hand down next to Wagner's head.

"Listen here fly boy. I would do it right here right now if I didn't have things on the line. I guess you're lucky for that. But eventually, you're going to be mine."

Wagner got up from the bench and was nose to nose with Conner before he spoke coldly.

"When and where?"

Conner smiled.

"Today, right after school. Across the street there is a little section of woods with a clearing. Be there."

"I will."

Wagner walked away slowly. He didn't hear what Conner said under his breath.

"Hope you can fight all five of us. You're in for a beating little punk."

Cammy arrived at school only about half an hour late. She was glad she got to talk to Guile a little bit this morning. He really tried to understand what was going on with her. It wasn't that it was really bad here. It was just that she didn't really feel at home. And then seeing Ken this morning on the TV. That was really hard. They had been separated because she was scared of Shadowlaw. Shadowlaw. She hadn't though of them for a while now. At least not the specific name of the organization. It's not like anything helped her remember. She went through the whole day in a daze. She left the school and headed for where Wagner usually parked, hoping he hadn't left already. But she stopped when she saw him walking across the street. _Where is he going?_

Wagner entered the woods and there was a small clearing just like Conner had said. It was just far enough back not to be able to be seen from the street. He leaned against a tree and waited for Conner. Not more than a minute after Wagner had arrived, Conner showed up. Neither boy said anything. Conner made the first move, lunging forward with his right arm extended. Wagner ducked and landed a medium punch in Conner's gut. It didn't effect Conner who, then moved again, this time landing a punch right on Wagner's chin. He stumbled back a bit, but shook the punch off. Wagner advanced on Conner and delivered a swift kick to his side and immediately followed up with another kick, this time in his chest. Conner hit the ground and Wagner followed him punching his face as the two men fell. Wagner left blood on his hands and noticed that he had split Conner's lip. 

That's when he stopped hitting him. He stood up and turned to walk away but when he turned around he saw four of Conner's teammates approaching. Wagner tried to keep his face cold, emotionless, but he knew he was screwed. He looked into their eyes and knew. One walked past him and help Conner off the ground. There was no way he could fight all five of these guys. Wagner tried to sprint forward, no shame in running from an unfair fight. But two of the men caught his arms and pulled him back around. Wagner struggled but couldn't break their hold on him.

"What the fuck Conner? You can't fight your own fight."

"It's not that. I don't care about fighting. I just want to see you get the shit beaten out of you."

"And you can't do it yourself."

"Oh I'm going to do it. My friends are just here for, moral support."

He started laughing and Wagner felt like he was in a bad movie. Conner approached him wiping his lip off and kicked him in the stomach. Wagner made a noise as he felt the air go from his body. He started coughing as Conner punched him in the eye. His body flew backwards but was caught by the two holding his arms.

"How do you feel now?"

Wagner looked at him up at him.

"What do you think?"

Conner yelled out loud and brought his hand down on Wagner's shoulder. The men holding him dropped him to the ground and started kicking him all over. His back, ribs, and stomach ached. They suddenly stopped when they heard a female voice.

"What are you doing?"

Wagner looked up and through the dust from the ground he saw Cammy. Before he could tell her to leave Conner spoke.

"Nothing that you would care about. Unless you want to have some other fun."

Wagner spoke.

"Cammy, leave now."

"No Wagner. I think I got this one."

Conner and all his friends started laughing hysterically. One of the guys approached Cammy and put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could speak she had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She slammed his body up against a tree and then onto the ground hard. Cammy stepped over The boys fallen body and walked towards Conner.

"You guys are going to pick your shit up, turn around and leave."

Conner looked Cammy strait in the eye as he kicked Wagner again.

"I don't think we are. Just cause you can ram my man over there into a tree don't mean shit."

He reached forward to slap her face but she moved faster than he could see and delivered two crisp jabs into his ribs, which were accompanied by two audible pops, and a yelp of pain. Conner fell to the ground gripping his chest. Another of the men approached her, Cammy dodged his clumsy thrust, spinning to the side and backhanding him in the stomach. As he doubled over, Cammy brutally smashed her knee into his chin, smashing his jaw. The guy cried out in pain and Cammy noticed that the other two had left leaving her, Wagner, Conner, and the other two fallen boys. Cammy walked forward and helped Wagner up from the ground. 

"Are you okay?"

Wagner stared at her, his eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cammy led Wagner into the kitchen, while he held his side. The car ride home had been silent. After asking her 'what the hell was that?', Wagner hadn't said a word. Cammy hadn't answered him. She didn't even know what it was. She had acted on instinct. Like the night she was attacked in Ken's home. Her body knew what to do. It was second nature; like breathing. Just a automatic reaction, and it scared her. Cammy helped Wagner into one of the kitchen chairs. Wagner looked up at her and spoke.

"Cammy--"

"Wagner, please don't ask any questions right now. Just take off your shirt so I can see your injuries."

He nodded his head and winced in pain as he removed his shirt slowly. Bruises were already beginning to appear around the various scrapes over his chest and back. Cammy muttered.

"Damn."

She walked to the sink and dampened a towel to clean his scrapes. She began trying to clean the dirt from the wounds as softly as possible, trying to just dab at first. But it wasn't getting the sand out.

"Wagner, I'm going to have--"

"Go ahead."

Cammy nodded and pressed harder with the towel, running it along his skin. He tightened his body a little. Cammy began to speak.

"I was 16 when my dad left for a mission. I didn't know who they were at the time, but I know now he was going after Shadowlaw. It was a set up. The group he was leading was captured. I can still remember the night Guile came and told me and my mother what had happened. About two weeks later he came back. But he wasn't himself. Well he was, but he was struggling. He even attacked me and Guile. Later I learned that he had…killed my mother. Something was seriously wrong. He wasn't him. It was someone else in his body. Shadowlaw had done something to him. But he had no memories. Guile was scared for me to be around him, since he had attacked me once before. He didn't want my dad to lose control. I went anyway. Entering his hospital room is the last thing I can remember from before killing somebody."

Cammy paused for a moment and grabbed some bandages to put over Wagner's wounds.

"Apparently I was captured by Shadowlaw. They must have done the same thing to me as they did to my dad. I can't remember anything from that time. My body was changed, I was strong. Still, I had no memories But I guess that wasn't good enough for Shadowlaw. They sent a team of men to kill me. That's when I found out I remembered how to fight. I thought it was a one time thing. But after today I know it wasn't. It's just in me. I don't think when I do those things. My body just seems to know what to do."

Cammy was finished cleaning Wagner's wounds. She pulled out a chair, sat in it, and looked for a reaction from Wagner. 

"So that's why you're here? So they don't try to kill you?"

"Yes."

"You can't remember anything?"

"No."

"I didn't tell you thank you yet. It was great to see those guys faces as you beat the crap out of them. Even though I had a ground seat."

Cammy laughed then. It felt good. Just then Guile walked into the house. He looked at Wagner and immediately spoke.

"What happened?"

Wagner stood up slowly and patted Cammy on the back.

"Cammy beat the living hell out of some guys at school."

Though Wagner was smiling, Guile didn't.

"What!?"

Cammy took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"Cammy, why didn't you tell me you could remember how to fight?"

"Because I can't really remember. It just happens when I need it to."

Wagner spoke.

"Guile? How could this be bad? She's awesome."

"Because we're supposed to be hiding. If word gets out that someone as small as her has those skills…well we just don't need any attention."

Cammy burst into tears suddenly.

"I'm sorry Guile! I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault. There were five of them and they were hurting Wagner. He had no chance."

"Don't worry. I don't think these guys are going to admit that they got beat up by a girl."

Cammy looked to Wagner who had just spoke and then to Guile before she ran from the room.

Guile started to move forward to follow her but Wagner grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

Guile looked at him questioningly.

"I had no idea what she had been through."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. Just now. It was a condensed version. But yeah. Why did they take her?"

"I don't know Wagner. But she's been through hell, believe me. Her whole family was taken from her."

"I wanted to ask you. Where is her Dad, is he still struggling for control of himself?"

"Charlie's dead. He was killed by Shadowlaw the night Cammy was taken."

"She didn't say he died."

"What?"

"No. She just said her last memory was going to his hospital room. But she has to know he's gone."

"She should."

---

Cammy ran into her room and shut the door behind her. Even this life was falling apart around her. She didn't have control of her actions. _Am I falling back under their control? _She thought maybe telling Wagner about what had happened to her would help her understand. But it didn't, it just made her realize she still didn't have her life back. She wouldn't until she knew everything she had done. Cammy gazed in the mirror at her tear streaked face. She reached out and ran her hand over her image.

"What's wrong with me?"

Tears started welling back up in her eyes and she punched the mirror, cracking the surface. Then her mind flashed. 

_She heard the noise of shattering glass and saw herself standing behind a man. He had dropped his glass cup when she wrapped her hands around his neck. He reached up and tried to pull her hands from his neck. She was too strong for him. Slowly she felt the life going from him. His hands dropped and his body became heavy and slack. She released him and left his lifeless body on the floor._

Then she was back in her room kneeling on the floor. Cammy looked to her father.

"Oh my God. What did I do?"

He came and kneeled next to her before speaking.

"You killed him."

"Why?"

"It was in you. Your instinct told you to do it."

"That wasn't me."

"Babygirl, yes it was."

"But…"

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to kill him."

"But you did."

Cammy took her hands and shakily covered her eyes.

"I can't live with this."

Her dad grabbed her hands and removed them from her eyes before speaking.

"Then don't."

She looked down at her small hands in his larger ones and saw blood.

---

"Guile. I should go and talk to her. I'll tell her about what happened to me. Make her not feel so alone."

"It's up to you Wagner."

He nodded, left the room, and headed towards Cammy's room. He would tell her that his family is all dead too. Make her not feel so alone. He knew what that could do to you. He had felt that pain. He still felt it at times now. Wagner opened the door to Cammy's room and saw her kneeling on the floor. She was holding her arms out in front of her, blood dripped from wounds on her wrists. She had the sweetest smile on her face. He yelled.

"Oh my God! Cammy!"

She didn't react to him, only stared forwards with the same eerie smile.

"Guile, get in here!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God! Cammy!"

Guile got up from the table and headed towards Cammy's room on instinct as Wagner yelled again.

"Guile, get in here!"

He walked through the door. Wagner was in Cammy's room helping her off the floor. There was shattered glass and blood all over the floor. There was too much blood. Guile looked at Wagner.

"Where's all the blood coming from."

"Her wrists Guile."

Guile felt his heart stop. It was only a second of realization, but it felt like an eternity to him. He pulled himself back together and grabbed the sheet off her bed.

"Here, we have got to stop her bleeding as best as we can until we get to the hospital."

Wagner supported Cammy as Guile ripped the sheet and wrapped the shreds around her wrists. The whole time Cammy just stood there in a daze. Guile scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the car.

"Wagner, you drive, I'll stay in the back and hold the bandages tight."

Wagner nodded and the two men drove at high speeds towards the hospital.

---

Guile hung up the phone and sat down in the hard chair provided in the waiting room. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. It had been almost half an hour since they had arrived at the hospital. Upon arriving, Guile carried Cammy inside and explained what happened. They took her away and told him to wait here. Wagner was up and down, sitting one minute, pacing the other. He had just called the number Chun-Li had given in to call in case of emergencies. This was an emergency. Who ever was supposed to come was on their way to the hospital now. Wagner broke Guile's train of thoughts.

"Why haven't they told us what's going on yet?!"

"Calm down Wagner, they'll come as--"

He stopped speaking when a doctor entered the room.

"William Guile?"

Guile stood and walked past Wagner to reach the doctor.

"Yeah, that's me. How is she?"

"She's fine. Lost a quite a bit of blood. But not more than she could donate. She just needs to rest."

Guile closed his eyes and thanked God silently.

"Mr. Guile there is still more we needs to discuss. But--"

The doctor looked at Wagner

"--it might be better if we spoke alone."

Guile looked to Wagner then back to the doctor.

"No it's alright. He's her family."

"Okay. I wanted to make sure you understood that her wounds were self inflicted. Some parents come in here under the illusion that things like this couldn't happen to their children."

"Yes doctor, I understand. But with all due respect. I just want to see Cammy."

"Yes. I know. I just need to get you a badge. She's in the pskye ward."

The doctor once again looked at Wagner.

"Young man are you alright? You look pretty beat up."

"I'll be fine. Can I see her too?"

"That's okay. But only one of you at a time."

Wagner nodded and sat down as the doctor led Guile out of the room. Guile got the appropriate badge within minutes of talking to the doctor, was walking into Cammy's hospital room. She was strapped to the bed with leather straps across her chest, thighs and calves. She looked like she did a little over a year ago when she had been shot, finally bringing her back. No straps were around her wrists, but there were bandages. Guile gently touched her cheek before speaking to the asleep Cammy.

"What made you do this?"

He was answered with silence. He had expected that. It was almost a rhetorical question. Well not exactly, but it might has well have been one. Deep down he had a pretty good idea what would have made her do it. He just stood there looking at her. His best friends daughter, his daughter. He wished more than anything that he could help her. She stirred awake and looked into Guile's eyes.

"Guile? Where am I?"

"This is the hospital Cam."

"Why are we here? Guile, I'm strapped down!"

She began to push against the straps.

"Don't do that Cam. Just listen to me."

She nodded her head an remained still.

"You hurt yourself today. You cut your wrists with broken glass from your mirror."

Cammy's face changed as she took this information in.

"I just was trying to get away."

"Away from what?"

Cammy felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I remembered killing another person today Guile."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But I felt him. It was like I was there again. And I couldn't take it. I broke down."

"But why did you hurt yourself. You could have come to me."

"Dad was there."

Guile looked at Cammy closely. She was serious. 

"What do you mean he was there?"

"He told me I didn't have to live like that."

"Cammy. Your father is dead. Charlie has been dead for a year and a half now."

Cammy's eyes darted around the room.

"What?"

"He was killed shortly before you were kidnapped. You saw it."

Cammy gasped. She closed her eyes and a few moments later they popped open before she spoke again, her voice shaky.

"Oh God."

She started to cry.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Oh my God!"

A nurse ran into the room.

"Excuse me sir, but she needs to rest."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'm going to give her a sedative. She'll be asleep in a few moments."

"I'm staying untill then."

The nurse let out a sigh but let Guile stay holding her hand the two minutes it took the drugs to take hold on Cammy. 

"I knew he was gone Guile, but I…I just saw him, and it felt good. To have him with me. He helped me."

"No he didn't Cammy."

Her eyes closed but her face still showed pain. But at least those raw green eyes were closed and at peace for a moment.

---

Wagner had made his third rotation around the room when the door opened. He spoke before the person even entered the room. 

"Guile? Can I see her?"

He was answered by a smile from a Chinese woman. Well he figured she was due to her hairstyle. Not that it mattered. She shut the door behind her and spoke.

"Scott?"

"Wagner actually…who are you?"

"I'm Chun-Li Xaing. Is Guile in here?"

"He's with Cammy. But your name doesn't help me much. Who are you?"

"Guile called me."

After she said this Wagner knew who she was, or at least why she was here. She was with Interpol, the people who set him up with Guile after his family was killed.

"You sent me and Cammy here?"

"Yes."

Chun-Li sat down and Wagner followed her.

"So, Wagner, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Cammy cut her wrists."

"What?! Just out of the blue?"

"Well no. Today was a weird day."

Wagner went on to tell her the events of today. She listened carefully nodding her head as he spoke.

"So, she's in the psychiatric ward?"

"Yeah. They had to send her there. Something bad had to have happened."  
"She can't talk to a psychiatrist."

"What? Why not. She needs help."

"You will be found. Both you and her. I have to see Guile!"

"So she can continue to hurt herself, but she can't get help?"

"It's complicated Wagner."

"Not to me. Your are supposed to be looking out for our well being. She's not healthy if she's crazy!"

He was now standing in front of her practically yelling.

"I am not having this conversation with you. It's not your choice."

"It's not yours either. It's Guile's, he's her guardian."

Wagner smiled at the point that he had just proven. He crossed his arms and continued to stare at Chun-Li. Chun-Li stood and walked past Wagner before saying.

"I think Guile will trust my judgment. He always has in the past."

The door shut behind her and Wagner punched the wall. He suddenly realized how he was acting. Like a family member was hurt. Guile had called him her family. He had accepted it. It was better than his family before. Well not his mother and sister. Just his father. His father was the reason they were dead.

__


	6. Chapter 6

Guile turned and let the door to Cammy's hospital room click softly shut behind him. He had sat with her a few minutes after she fell asleep, just looking at her. This was hard as hell and he knew it was only going to get harder. He was missing Jane and Melissa more than ever. He needed Jane to hold him like she always did. He was sure that Melissa had already grown so much since the last time he saw her. But he was doing a duty to his friend. It wasn't fair in any way, but he had been accepting. Every time he thought of how this was bad for him, he just thought of Cammy. She had no one to even miss. Aside from Charlie and her mother of course. But that was different, they were dead. She had been suffering from some kind of post dramatic disorder or something and he hadn't even noticed. He had been too wrapped up in work. A voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Captain?"

Guile shook his head and looked towards the voice. It was Chun-Li.

"You're here."

"Yes. We need to go somewhere to talk."

Guile nodded and led her to an empty waiting room near Cammy's room. She began.

"Scott filled me in on exactly what was going on."

"Scott? Oh, you mean Wagner. Well at least I don't have to go through it again."

"Right. I just want you to understand the importance of secrecy."  
"I know I know. I'm trying to figure out what to do Chun. She really needs some help. The kind of help I can't give her."

"Yes, I understand the dilemma. But you know as well as I do the leaps and bounds we are making in the case against Shadowlaw. We can't take a risk with her or all the children in the program, including Scott, will be in danger."

"I see what you're saying. I'm just not ready to think about all this right now. I'm still relieved she's okay."

"So she is okay then?"

"Thank God." 

"I'm glad to hear that. I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Give me some time and I promise you I'll find someone she can talk to. Someone who can diagnose her. Someone to help her. But most importantly it will have to be somebody safe. So it will take a little time. Just don't let her talk to anybody here. Please. I can't fall behind in this case."

"I understand. If you think it's best, I trust you Chun. But, there's something else."

"What?"  
"I want to see my wife and daughter."

--

Wagner sat slumped in a overstuffed chair in the hospital waiting room. That Chun-Li woman made him furious. He now could remember briefly seeing her shortly after his family was killed. She wasn't a bad person, she just struck him as someone who put her wants ahead of everyone else's needs. Like with Cammy. The way Wagner figured it, with a case like hers screw the system and get her some help. Where was Guile? He was becoming impatient waiting to see Cammy. If Chun-Li wouldn't let her get help here, he would help her. He didn't know where his sudden change of heart had come from. He had never really ever gotten along with her. But what he had seen earlier today had shown him more than could ever be told. He was still a little freaked out. Cammy's dazed face was stuck in his mind. What had come over her? Wagner spoke outloud.

"Screw it."

He stood, left the waiting room and headed towards the psyche ward. He asked a nurse where Cammy's room was and she pointed him to it while she told him to make sure and check in first. He didn't. He walked right to her room and entered quietly. Silently, he looked her over. Large bandages were wrapped around her wrists and she was strapped to the bed with leather belts. He pulled a chair next to the bed and watched her chest rise and fall with her breath. Wagner whispered to her.

"Cammy, Wake up. It's me, Wagner."

She didn't even stir.

"Cammy? Wake up."

This time he spoke a little louder. Her eyes opened into tiny slits with just a hint of green peaking through.

"Hey there. Don't sleep all night."

She looked at him for about two more seconds before she closed her eyes and was back asleep again. Wagner couldn't help laughing to himself. He reached out and pushed a hair from Cammy's face.

"Nothing strange there. You do the same thing when I try to wake you up for school."

--

"You what?"

"I want to see my family Chun-Li. It isn't much to ask. It's been almost a year now since I've seen or talked to them. I know there is no way for Shadowlaw to connect me, Jane or Melissa to Cammy. So it's safe."

"Guile, didn't you just say Cammy wasn't in the most stable condition? Do you really think it's the best time to take a vacation of sorts?"

"I didn't mean right now. Of course not. But sometime soon. It won't hurt the case, I'll make sure of that. I just need to do this."

"I understand Guile. But when I told you about this you knew that you were going to be separated from them."

"Yes I did. But I didn't initially know about Wagner. I did you a favor by agreeing to take him. Be it I care a lot about him now, that doesn't change that you owe me one Chun."

"I guess I do. I'll see what I--"

A voice broke in.

"So I'm just a favor then? Something you can use as collateral to go see you precious non-dysfunctional family."

Guile looked to the door and saw Wagner standing there, his fists clenched at his sides, and his face filled with fury.

"Wagner, you know I didn't--"

"Save it Guile. I thought you were cool, someone I could look up to. Hell I did look up to you. But you are just as selfish as that woman."

"I wasn't saying you don't matter to me."

Wagner continued, not hearing what Guile said.

"I bet you agreed not to let Cammy talk to anyone at the hospital too huh? You figure if you do what she wants you'll get to see your 'real' family? Doesn't matter that Cammy needs help."

Guile stood, angry now.

"You only know the half of it Wagner. How dare you stand there and tell me why I make certain decisions!" 

"Then enlighten me."

Guile didn't respond. It was too complicated to explain. Wagner spoke coldly as he turned from the room.

"Thought so."

Guile stood and went after Wagner. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he could be face to face.

"Wagner! Give me a chance to talk."

"Why should I? So you can fill my head with more lies about caring about me?"

"I do care about you Wagner. You are the closest thing to a son I have ever had."

"I bet the next thing you're going to say is you remind me of yourself when you were my age, huh?"

"No…you remind me of Charlie when he was your age."

Both men stood, silent. A tear slid from Wagner's eye. It looked so out of place with his furious look.

"I miss my family Wagner. That's true. But if the situation was switched I'd miss you."

"Guile. Me and Cammy need you so much. I know how she feels. I've felt the same way before. But I was to scared to do anything. Dammit! I'm always too scared."

"What are you talking about?"

Wagner shook his head.

"Another time Guile. It's just, my Dad wasn't always a very good Dad. And I guess you are the closest thing to a Dad I have had for a long time. It just sounded like you wanted to be rid of me. I'm not like Cammy. You knew her father practically your whole life. You just met me a year ago."

"And that shows what an impression you've made on me."

Wagner wrapped his arms around himself and his face changed from rage to desperation in one crushing moment. Guile reached out and placed a supporting hand on Wagner's shoulder.

"Come on. Lets go get something to eat before we check on Cammy and we can try for a real father/son talk." 

Wagner looked up at Guile and spoke.

"Sounds nice."

--

--

--

-- 

*~*A note from Vammy =)*~*

Hi there! I just thought I'd drop all you readers a line. Sorry my chapters are taking so long, this fic is a little more of a make up as I go along one. Not at all like the first fic. Don't worry, I do have a sort of plan though! I also wanted to let everyone know that I did a history of Julian type fic. It's in first person, so it's a interesting read, especially since Julian is the speaker! I had lots of fun writing it since it was a stretch for me. I think it had gotten lost in the million update marathon that occurred right after ff.net got back on track. So you will have to look a little ways down for it. I'd update it to put it back on top, but it was meant to only be one chapter so I can't do that. Anyway, it's called "Confessions". I hope everyone likes the way it turned out. I did. =) Well thank you so much for reading everything. You all, as fellow writers, know that it's the readers that make a difference. I love you all! =)

*~*Laters!*~* 


	7. Chapter 7

Cammy's eyes slowly peeled open only to be exposed to blinding light. Maybe that was an overstatement but at least that's what it felt like to her. She squinted her eyes against the light and moaned. She heard a voice to her left. Wagner's voice.

"Time to wake up!"

She spoke through a dry mouth. She needed to brush her teeth or at least get a drink of water.

"I need some water."

Wagner responded to her request with too much cheer.

"Okay."

"What?"

"You can have some water. Here you go."

He pointed a straw towards her mouth and she sipped, cautiously. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Can't a guy be happy?"

"I asked why _you_ were so happy." 

"Ha ha. Haven't lost your touch I see. Don't worry about me. Worry about getting better. Just do it quietly. Guile's still asleep over there."

Cammy turned her head, the only part of her body she could move almost freely, and saw Guile at her right slumped over in a chair. She swallowed hard and stared into the ceiling before speaking again.

"I'm guessing you know what happened."

Cammy more so felt Wagner's nod then saw it.

"Did Guile tell you about my past?"

"Yup."

"Everything?"

"Right down to Ken Masters."

Cammy felt her face go red and she couldn't hold her smile of embarrassment.

"Well at least I didn't have to tell you."

"What's the problem with that? I love girl talk."

Wagner then preceded to giggle and bat his eyelashes while he twirled his fingers through imaginary hair.

"Shut up!"

Cammy had to admit to herself, Wagner was actually cheering her up. He took something tragic in her life and managed to make her laugh about it, or at least divert her attention from it.

"Cammy. I tried to come and see you last night. But you were too drugged up. I'm glad too."

"What makes you say that."

"Well if you would have been awake for me to talk to last night. I wouldn't know what I know about you now."

"That's great."

Cammy was being sarcastic.

"No I'm serious. I wanted to tell you about my past. I was going to when I found you…"

He let his voice trail off. Cammy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I did horrible things."

"I know. So have I."

"What are you saying?"

"A little over a year ago is when the shit actually hit the fan, but it started way before then. For as long as I can remember I didn't know what my father's job was. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I knew. My sister must have known for a long time and she was just waiting until I was old enough to tell me. She was three years older than me. She watched out for me, but in my own mind I protected her. When we were smaller she always let me be her hero. It didn't turn out that way. Anyway, what she told me was that my father worked for Shadowlaw."

"Oh my God."

"I hardly knew what they were, I just knew they were the bad guys. So what did that make my dad?"

"Wagner…"

"It's his fault you know, that my family is dead. In cases like mine, I've been told that survivors blame their selves. I don't blame myself. It was his fault, his failure at whatever his job was. I saw everything. I had just gotten done with my dinner and was headed up to my room. Halfway up the stairs I heard a noise from the kitchen, I went down and saw a man stooping above my dad. Tall, dark, intimidating. He wore some sort a military suit. I couldn't see his face. He told my dad that 'Failure is not tolerated.' and that 'You and your family will pay the forfeit of your failures.' My dad screamed for my sister to run…she did. And before she or anyone else knew it, he, the man, was in front of her and in even less time than it took him to appear before her, he snapped her neck. He did the same to my mother. I was so scared. The man then picked my dad up by his neck and held him in the air dangling, suffocating. My dad looked into my eyes as his breath was taken away, tried to apologize to me in his last moments. I ran like hell from the house. I ran."

Wagner stood and walked to the window, looking out before beginning again.

"Good thing too, it exploded as I reached the street, my body was blown from the force of the explosion. I landed behind a car on the street. My body hurt real bad. Like I was burning. The fire was so hot. Like hell. I went through hell all because of my dad, and his job."

In that moment Cammy wished she wasn't strapped to the bed so she could go put her hand on his shoulder, something. She felt movement and saw Guile walk past her and to Wagner. She could barely hear Guile speaking to Wagner.

"You did okay for yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

Wagner was struggling with his words.

"I let them die. My Mom and Lisa. I hid while they were killed. Like a coward."

Cammy spoke up then.

"You're not a coward Wagner. No way in hell. Me…I tired to take the easy way out last night. That's what cowards do. The hardest thing for people like us is to live on."

Wagner walked over to her bedside and made sure she could see his face.

"Yeah. It sure is. But if you're giving out advise, you must be feeling better."

"Not so much better. Just not alone."

Guile voice rose.

"I think this is a record. You two talking for five minutes without an insult said."

Wagner pointed down to Cammy.

"Well actually. Talk about morning breath. She could wake the dead with hers."

Before Cammy could retort a nurse walked in followed by a doctor. He spoke cheerfully but generically.

"Good morning. You are looking better, you feel better?"

"Yes. Can I have these taken off?"

"No problem."

The nurse began unbuckling the straps as the doctor continued.

"We have a specialist for you to talk to Cammy. It is imperative that you do before we can release you."

Guile broke in.

"Well actually, I have decided to hire a private doctor for her. That way she can get more personal care."

"If that's what you want Mr. Guile. You just have a few more general papers to sign before we can release her. And you will have a few that will release this hospital from any responsibility concerning her mental health."

Guile nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

"Of course."

Guile nodded at Wagner before letting the door click shut behind him.

Once the nurse finished with the buckles she left after promising to bring Cammy some breakfast. Cammy sat up in the bed. It felt good to be able to move. She rubbed her hands over the bandages. Wagner's voice broke the train of thoughts that hadn't had a chance to develop.

"Liquid stitches."

"What?"

"That's what they used on you. Like glue or something."

"They glued me shut?"

Wagner shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. Nurse told me it would hardly leave a scar and they don't have to be removed like stitches. They just absorb and flake off as the wound heals."

"I guess that's pretty neat."

"Yeah it is."

A moment of painful silence followed that statement. Cammy broke it this time.

"A few minutes ago…did we just have like a moment?"

"I think so."

"Yeah. I guess it was."

"Not like a you and Ken moment though."

"No, no! Wait, don't bring that up!"

"Why not? Guile told me you guys were pretty hot."

"As if Guile would know."

"Well from what he does know it sounds that way. Is there more?"

Wagner had a mischievous grin spread across his lips. Cammy's face flushed red again.

"Let's just say--"

Guile burst into the room, wheelchair in tote.

"Time to get out of here and go home!"

Cammy stood and walked to sit down in the wheelchair. She smiled at Wagner before Guile wheeled her out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Cammy sat slumped on the couch, bored out of her mind. Her eyes had almost rolled all the way into the back of her head when an idea hit her suddenly.

"Hey! What's that?"

Wagner's head turned towards the door.

"What?"

She had just the right amount of time to snatch the remote control from his hand. She laughed a little at her trickery while Wagner retorted.

"That was pretty messed up."

"No…it was pretty smart if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you."

Cammy ignored his whining and flipped through the channels. She had been sitting here watching MTV for what seemed like hours. Her and Wagner had been officially out of school for only three days now, she'd had all the girls in bikinis dancing in the sand that she could take. She'd finished her classes via home school. Some teacher from the school had come for a few hours while she completed the work and tests. She guessed it was to make sure she didn't cheat. But that was just as well. Cammy didn't want to go back to school. After beating up Conner and his friends, and then pretty much snapping afterwards, she thought it would be best not to show back up. Guile had agreed. Like he was always saying, 'We don't need any attention'. Suddenly Wagner made a move for the remote. Cammy rolled to her back and put her legs between Wagner and the remote in her hands.

"Hey! Don't kick me!"

"I'm not kicking you. I'm protecting the remote."

"It sure feels like kicking."

Cammy laughed and pushed her legs into an already unsteady Wagner and he soon was pushed from the couch. Cammy stretched out and sighed.

"Ahh…at last, I can be at peace."

She looked down on the floor to see Wagner's face as she gloated but he wasn't there.

"Wagner?"

Silence.

"Wagner?"

More silence. Cammy sat up and searched the room. He wasn't anywhere.

"Scott?"

A sudden battle cry rose behind her. Cammy turned her face just in time for the pillow to make contact.

"Don't call me Scott!"

Cammy tried to pull the pillow from his hands but ended up pulling his entire body over the couch and back onto the floor. He landed hard with a loud thud.

"Ow!"

Cammy released the pillow and quickly stood.

"Shit are you okay?"

He sat up and rubbed his side.

"Yeah, yeah. You've really got to stop doing that, a guy can only take so much."

"I'm sorry. I just don't realize it sometimes. I forget that I'm…this way."

Cammy crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the floor.

"Hey, don't go all girly. It's not a big deal. I'm okay." 

Wagner stood up and showed Cammy his body was, in fact, in tact.

"See? I'm still in one, hot, sensual, sexy piece."

Then he preceded to flex his muscles and wink at her. She smiled and slapped him gently on the shoulder.

"OW!"

Wagner's body slumped down. Cammy jumped back and screamed.

"Oh my God!"

Wagner started laughing.

"Just joking. I told you not to worry."

"Asshole."

"That's why you love me."

"Next time I really am going to hit you. I bet you won't think it's funny then."

"I probably won't, but until then…"

Wagner jumped onto the couch and retrieved the remote.

"…I got the TV."

--

Guile rushed to get through his office door before the phone stopped ringing. It was on the third ring right when he was able to get through the door and reach for the receiver.

"…Hello?"

"Captain Guile?"

"Yes."

"It's Chun-Li."

"Oh…hi, sorry about that, I was away from my desk."

"That's alright. I found a doctor."

"That's good. Where'd you find him? He's safe right?"

"It's okay Guile. He works here at Interpol."

"Then why'd it take so long?"

"Well he's not exactly a doctor, he's a youth consoler."

"But you think he can help?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I have more good news too Guile."

"Like?"

"I pulled some strings with my superior and you will be able to see your wife and daughter."

"Oh my God. Thank you so much….when is the best time for them to come?"

"Well actually, you will have to go to them. You will be sent on a 'mission' to the London Air Force base. At least that will be your cover."

"What about Wagner and Cammy?"

"They have to stay here. No way in hell can Cammy go back to London. You can't tell them either. They need to believe what everyone else believes."

"I understand, but what about there safety?"

"They are practically adults now. You should have nothing to worry about."

--

Wagner slammed the phone receiver down and jumped into the air, yelling loudly.

"Whoo hoo! Hell yeah!"

He ran into the kitchen, towards Cammy. She turned, a surprised expression on her face. He picked her up from the ground before she could speak. Twirling her around he spoke.

"Finally, after a year, a whole weekend alone."

"Wagner. Put me down."

He did as she asked, before she began speaking again.

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Guile just called. He has to go to London Air Force base on a mission. Two whole nights and days without adult supervision."

"What?"

Cammy sounded odd then. She continued, speaking frantically.

"He's leaving? On a mission? Oh my God! He can't. He'll be killed."

Wagner was very confused. Why was she acting so scared about Guile leaving? This was the greatest thing to have happened to relieve a boring summer.

"Cammy. It's just like a business trip to him. He's gone on missions before. Air Force guys do all the time."

Cammy screamed at Wagner then.

"And then they don't come back!"

That's when it hit him. Cammy's father. He had almost forgotten the specifics of his capture and murder. But now he remembered that it was on a mission. Wagner reached out and put his hand on a now hysterical Cammy's shoulder.

"Hey Cammy. Don't worry. Guile told me that it wasn't a bad kind of mission. He just leaves from Eglin Air Force base here, arrives in London, at their Air Force base. He'll never leave the security of the base."

"Did he say that?"

"Yeah. He also wants you to call him back in a few so he can talk to you. Probably because he knew you'd be worried. He's going to be okay."

"Alright then."

Wagner nodded. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes that had been threatening to leak out. Wagner smiled back, his previous excitement returning.

"Guile leaving for the weekend only means one thing."

"What's that?"

An evil smile spread itself across Wagner's face before he responded.

"We're having a party."


	9. Chapter 9

Music pulsed through the air as Cammy walked down the hall slowly and carefully. She was dreading the inevitable encounter with Wagner's friends, Wagner's friend's friends, and their friend's friend's friends. So far no one had made it to the back part of the home where she was at, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they spread. Cammy placed her hand on the wall, getting her self geared up to enter into Wagner's party environment. Now she could feel as well has hear the heavy rock music blaring throughout the house. The subtle vibration of the wall calmed her a little. She wasn't good with crowds, but it wasn't like she could hide away all night. God knew that it was a way better idea to come to the party than if Wagner brought it to her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. Luckily she saw Wagner right away. There was so many people she wasn't sure if she would have been able to find him. He was sitting on the back of the couch. He spotted her, smiled and motioned for her to come over. She smiled back and headed his way. Wagner introduced her to the group he was sitting with.

"This is Cammy."

His voice was slurred a little, maybe he wasn't good in crowds either. But he didn't show it. One of the boys in the group spoke above the others who either smiled, nodded or uttered a small 'hi.'.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was so hot?"

"I'm not his sister."

Wagner slapped her on the shoulder an laughed.

"She's always joking like that. Trying to get a rise out of me."

Wagner gave her a nasty look. This was why Cammy hated crowds. She didn't really know what to say anymore. Her life here was a lie and she had always been brutally honest before. Thankfully Wagner had been quick enough to cover it up. She laughed with the others as a conversation about siblings began. After a few minutes Cammy headed for the kitchen, she had to get away from the noise. It was almost full now too, but with a different crowd of people. Two guys were lifting what looked to be a keg of beer into the sink and surrounding it with ice. Cammy freaked out. She immediately went back to Wagner, pushing into people as she made her way.

"Wagner! We need to talk."

"Can't this--"

She practically pulled him from the couch and into the hall. Wagner looked upset to be pulled from his friends like that.

"What the hell Cammy?"

"There are guys bringing beer into the house. I just saw them setting up a keg."

"And…?"

"What?"

"It is a party Cammy. What did you expect?"

"Not that."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it. There's nothing I can do now."

"Just don't let anyone drink."

"Oh that'll go real well I'm sure."

"Wagner we can't do this. Guile would freak."

"Remember? He's not here."

Cammy sighed heavily.

"It's not right."

Wagner raised his voice then.

"What's your problem? Do you want to be anti-social forever? Is that it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not even five minutes into the party and you're ready to go and kick everyone out because of a little beer."

"It's more than a little beer Wagner."

"Were you really that sheltered? You haven't ever drunk have you?"

"No. Does that make me bad? Because I was under the opposite impression."  
Wagner started laughing.

"Well hell. That means you need the first beer."

"Why is this funny to you?"

"Cammy, you just need to loosen up and have a good time for the first time."

"I didn't think you were like this. I mean, I knew you skipped school and things like that. But this is stuff you could really get in trouble for."

"What would they do to me? I'll tell you what…a slap on the wrist, that's it."

Cammy looked into Wagner's dark blue eyes. They seemed unfocused.

"You've already been drinking haven't you?"

"So what? You want a cookie or something for figuring it out?"

"Why?"

"Why? You want to know why? Maybe I want my old life back. Maybe I want to be normal again. Maybe I'm just tired of all this bullshit."

"You're going about it the wrong way."

"The wrong way? And what would the right way be? Are your dramatic scenes and suicide attempts the right way?"

Cammy looked at Wagner, astonished and hurt

"Fuck you Wagner."

She turned and started walking away. Wagner yelled back at her, swinging his arm into thin air violently to add authority to his statement.

"Yeah, fuck you too Cammy!"

The two stormed off in opposite directions. No one had heard their fight, the music was too loud she was sure. She went into Guile's room and shut the door behind her. It was a little disheveled. He had only had a few minutes to pack up his things for the weekend trip. Some drawers were still open, his bed was covered in clothes and his closet was open. Not like Guile to be so messy but he was in a hurry. Cammy smiled thinking about how he was probably worrying about it right now. That was a big difference between him and her, she was so messy. There was just always something better to do than clean. Cammy moved a pile of clothes aside and laid down on Guile's bed. It felt good to be away from the party. But she could hear voices rising above the music believe it or not. More people had probably arrived. Cammy rolled over and looked into Guile's closet. From the bed she could see a small box on the highest shelf. She didn't think they had been here long enough to have stuff in storage. It was more than likely some pictures or something. After a few moments Cammy couldn't help herself and climbed into the closet to get the box. She brought it to the bed and set it down next to her before tearing the packing tape from the lid. It had been shipped from London, on the day they left. Which meant it was something Guile deliberately packed. Cammy opened the lid and revealed the contents. On top she saw green fabric. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a bathing suit of sorts, more like a workout suit. The fabric felt tough. She turned it to the front and saw a red symbol on the right. Shadowlaw's symbol. Next she pulled out two elbow length fighting gloves. They were only made of the same tough fabric, but sewn into the gloves like the boning in a corset was metal rods. She slipped one onto her left arm. Perfect fit. No way was she going to try and slip into the green suit. But she knew it would fit as well. Cammy pulled out three video tapes from the box. These things were all it had held. Cammy removed the glove and put one of the videos into the VCR built into Guile's TV. It was an amateur video. But before the events on the tape began to unfold she knew what it was. It was a video from the day she murdered Robert Sellers. She recognized the crowd, the surrounding buildings. Everything. Cammy stopped the tape before she entered the picture. That had played out in her mind too many times already. She put in the second tape. It was black and white with the screen split into quarters. She saw herself and Ken enter the hall in one of the quarters and saw her father in one of the others. Seeing Ken made her heart ache. She remembered him bringing her there to see her dad when Guile wouldn't allow her too. She smiled remembering the last thing she said to Ken before everything changed. It was 'I love you.'. Cammy didn't let herself tear up as she watched her and her dad together on the tape. Then came the inevitable. She knew it was coming, hell she had lived it. But somewhere deep in her heart she was hoping that it would change. That she would just stay there talking to her dad. But she saw him then. Vega. This was her only memory of him. But it was enough to hate him with all her soul. She watched in silence, herself watch as her dad was killed before her eyes. Cammy stopped the tape and held her arms across her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to view the last tape, but before she knew it she was pushing play again. Another video of her. She was in the green number, but she couldn't tell if she had the gloves on because her hands were behind her back, like in handcuffs or something. She figured it was an interrogation or something. She sure as hell didn't remember it. Then Guile entered the small room she was in. This tape had no sound either. He was speaking to her and she was responding. Apparently Guile didn't like his answers. He eventually leaned his head in for her to whisper something into his ear and she nearly screamed as she watched herself run her tongue across Guile's cheek and ear. Guile nearly fell backwards. And she was laughing at him. Why couldn't she remember doing this? Two other men entered the room but almost as soon as they came in she was out of the restraints and beating the hell out of them. She picked up the chair and was about to bang it against the glass in the room when shattered glass flew with her body, to the ground. Guile jumped through where the glass had been and cradled her body. Then the tape cut off. Cammy stood in front of the TV with her mouth literally hanging open. She touched down her leg and felt the small scar on it. From where she was shot. That was it. In this video she wasn't herself. She had been that other person. Guile had this videotape, this information all along and hadn't told her. All this soul searching, all the traumatic memories coming to her at any given time. This memory could have led her somewhere, and Guile had kept it to himself. Worst of all she wasn't a robot, a machine like she had previously believed. She was a monster. Cammy quickly returned the tapes, gloves and suit back into the box and threw it back into Guile's closet. She fled from his room and into the hall, which was now full of people. She was pushing through people, trying to get out of the crowd. She made it to the kitchen, which was just as full. She was trying to look normal, not frantic. Wagner was right. He was absolutely right. This was all such bullshit. Nothing in her past mattered. She needed to forget everything and just have a good time. She deserved it. It was over now and she just needed to forget it ever happened. Cammy then grabbed a plastic cup and was about to fill it to the brim with beer from the keg when she saw a bottle of vodka on the counter. She dropped the cup and grabbed the bottle while mumbling under her breath.

"Forget everything. Wash it all away."


	10. Chapter 10

The last droplet of burning liquid slid slowly down Wagner's throat. He slammed his cup down and raised his arms high in the air. His friend Jack sat across the table from him, glass still not empty. Jack ran his hand through his curly brown hair while he shook his head in disbelief and defeat. Wagner spoke, victorious.

"I told you I'd beat you man."

Wagner stood, perhaps too fast because the room shifted a little bit and he had to steady himself by grabbing the back of the chair. He shut his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Okay. I beat you, so now what do I get?"

Jack spoke slowly, careful not to slur his words.

"My brother just got a job as a bouncer at that new club."

"What new club?"

"Club 10."

"The strip club?"

"Yeah man."

Jack started laughing. Wagner's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"You think he could really get us in?"

"Hell yeah. That's where I was going tonight until you told me about this party."

"Damn Jack. I wouldn't have come to my own party if I knew that."

"So we're off?"

"Yeah, I'll call a cab."

Wagner walked as gracefully as possible to the phone. He stepped onto the back porch so he could hear on the phone. He may have been a little intoxicated but he wasn't stupid enough to try and drive. He told the driver his address over the phone and the cab was on its way. Just then it hit him that he shouldn't leave the party. It was in his home after all. But the girls were probably so hot. Wagner spoke out loud to himself before going to tell Jack and his other friends the cab was on the way.

"Cammy's here to watch the place. It'll be fine"

--

A small chiming sound was barely audible in the midst of the music. The only reason Cammy could hear it was because she was making the noise. Her fingernails continued to click against the glass bottle. She hadn't opened it yet. She had never drunk before. A little champagne at a New Years Eve party once, but that was it. _It can't taste that bad. It's clear, looks just like water._ Cammy twisted the lid and smelled the liquid. It didn't even smell like anything.

She brought her lips to the bottle and tipped it slightly, letting it pour into her mouth and onto her tongue. She nearly spit the fluid all over the floor. Her better judgment kicked in before she did. The last thing she needed to do was spew alcohol all over Guile's bedroom. She grimaced and swallowed the foul tasting stuff. It tasted like she imagined the taste of any of the fluids used in a hospital to be. Or in more simple terms; it tasted like a hospital smelled. 

Cammy looked at the bottle and tried to bring it back to her lips. She couldn't do it, the memory of the bad taste still fresh in her mind, and mouth. She set it down on Guile's nightstand. _This isn't working._ Cammy wanted to get drunk. Be happy like the rest of the people at this party. But if she couldn't drink the stuff it was never going to happen. Cammy sighed loudly and was about to get up and try her shot at a beer when the door to Guile's room busted open. 

A couple stumbled through, too into kissing one another to notice Cammy was in the room. She cleared her throat to get their attention. The young man looked at her, all smiles and spoke.

"Sorry, didn't know it was occupied in here."

Cammy spoke as she grabbed the vodka bottle and began exiting the room.

"It's all yours."

"Thanks babe."

The girl with the boy slapped his shoulder at that comment and he spoke again.

"Sorry, sorry. My girl gets jealous. But she shouldn't worry…"

The boy pointed at the vodka bottle in Cammy's hands

"…I could never be with a girl that could out drink me. The only way I can drink vodka is to put it in OJ so you can't taste it."

Cammy continued out of Guile's room and let the door click shut. This was perfect. She headed for the kitchen, bottle in hand to get some orange juice.

--

Deep bass beats rung into Wagner's ears. It was a total contrast to the music at his party. However Wagner didn't take too much more notice to the rap music playing when he noticed the woman dancing to the urban beats. She had long red hair and a purple thong on, that was it. Wagner was trying to play it cool, but it's really hard to look cool when he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Wagner, my brother got us a seat right up front."

He only nodded. He took his seat just as the red head left the stage. The voices of the men in the crowd rose high in appreciation. Wagner clapped his hands and turned to Jack.

"Why didn't we come here earlier?"

Jack laughed.

"Hey, we have the whole rest of the night here. That's plenty of time."

"Yeah I guess"

Then Wagner noticed there were a few women weaving through the tables of men, dancing. If that's what you would call it. Wagner couldn't hold his excitement.

"Holy shit. I didn't know they were going to do that."

Jack only shook his head, eyes wide.

"Neither did I man, neither did I."

The two adolescents gave each other a high five as a petit girl with cropped black hair approached them. She spoke in a sultry voice, her hips which were wrapped in tight short leather shorts, never lost beat with the music.

"You guys look lonely over here…"

She straddled Wagner's lap as she pouted her shiny red lips.

"...I guess I'll have to make you feel a little more at home."

Her chest was directly in Wagner's line of sight, and her white bikini top left almost nothing to the imagination. In his intoxicated state, he almost fell forward into her, but he struggled for composure, struggled to play it cool. The woman spoke as she moved in rhythm to the music.

"Why are you here and not out with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girl friend."

"Oh, you're my favorite kind of man…"

She rubbed her hand up his stomach and across his chest.

"...nothing to hold him down."

Wagner smiled at her remark and she soon gave her attention to Jack. He had to remember she was getting paid to make him feel special. She did a good job. But he tried to keep his head strait. This was just a fun time. A show, like a movie or play. A very enticing movie or play. 

The woman moved on from his and Jack's table and her and the others made their rounds in between times when a single woman would dance on the stage. Wagner just sat back, had a few drinks and enjoyed the show.

--

The party was calming down a little. Whoever was controlling the music had either left, passed out or just gotten tired of being a DJ because now a radio station was booming through the house. Cammy didn't really take much note. She was in the kitchen making her fourth drink. Each time she had come back to make another drink she put more vodka and less orange juice. She hardly tasted anything anymore, and the bottle was almost half empty. 

But she felt so good. Everything moved in slow motion and then suddenly flashed by in fast motion. And best of all she couldn't even recall what had made her so upset to begin with. She didn't dwell on that fact. She just continued around the party, making small talk with random people. Watching others play drinking games. She didn't need the games. She was fine on her own. 

Cammy stumbled onto the front porch to get some air. She was practically nursing on the drink in her hand when she saw a young man approach her. It took her a moment to focus on his face. But as soon as she made it out she took an unsteady step back, which caused her to fall backwards into the front door. Instead of falling she let her body slide to the ground. Once she felt steady enough to stand she did. She spoke firmly, trying to hide her drunkenness, though now it was probably pointless.

"What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

The young man stared at Cammy as she struggled to remain standing up strait. A crooked smirk ran itself across his face. There were some greenish yellow bruises littered along the side of his face. Almost healed. He spoke, paying extra attention to each word so he would enunciate it properly. 

"Because of you I had to eat through a straw for three fucking weeks."

It was Lewis, Conner's friend. The one she had kneed in the jaw. Conner stepped from the shadows behind Lewis as he spoke matter-of-factly.

"My buddy had to have his jaw wired shut while it healed. Now me, I was stuck in bed with two snapped ribs. It hurt like hell every time any part of my body was moved. Did you know that happens when someone has broken ribs?"

Cammy stammered. She hadn't seen either of them since the day she helped Wagner

"No. I-I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Well you did, bitch."

Cammy retorted, beginning to get angry.

"Wait a minute. You were the ones beating up on Wagner. He was pretty bruised too."

Conner ran his finger along Cammy's face.

"But you, you didn't get a scratch."

Cammy grabbed for Conner's wrist but she couldn't move that fast. He caught her hand before it touched his. Cammy stared into Conner's eyes, now as angry as he seemed. 

"You never told me what you're doing here."

"Later."

Conner nodded and Lewis went into the house. He pulled Cammy's wrist hauling her body towards his. Cammy pulled it back from him. At least her drunkenness didn't affect her strength. She must have pulled really hard because her body's momentum pulled her back wards and she had to brace herself against the house. She closed her eyes waiting for everything to stop spinning. He looked her up and down and started laughing.

"You are totally shit faced."

"Get off of my property."

"What are you going to do? Call the cops? You'll be turning yourself in. I'm sure they won't like all this teenage drinking. Neither would your military Daddy."

"How do you know about him?"

"When a bitch breaks my ribs I do make it a point to find out who her parents are. He's up for Cornel soon. I bet this party wouldn't make him look too good."

Cammy let out a sigh. Her mind was so clouded. She thought he was talking about her real father. Conner continued.

"Figures there would be nothing about your mother. You don't seem the girly type. Well aside from these."

He reached out and flicked one of Cammy's pigtails over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

She pushed him back from her, hard. He stumbled backwards but caught himself on the railing of the porch.

"I'm not here to see you anyway. I'm looking for Wagner.

She was a little off balance after pushing Conner so hard, but she stood her ground despite her stomach turning.

"It's over Conner, let it go."

Just then Lewis came out of the house and spoke to Conner. 

"I don't see him in there. Someone said he went to Club 10 with his buddy."

Cammy broke in relieved that Wagner wasn't in trouble.

"See he's not even here. Just leave…please."

Conner smiled eerily before speaking smugly.

"Oh, I like it when you beg."

Lewis started laughing. Cammy turned to leave the porch as she spoke.

"Fuck you both."

She opened the door to the house and stepped in. She stumbled forwards as her foot didn't quite lift up high enough to clear the threshold. Her face was inches from making contact with the floor when someone grabbed her arm. Cammy pulled her knees underneath her and the person let go of his grip on her arm. When she looked up to see who had caught her she guessed it was Lewis. She couldn't really tell, everything was spinning around her. She brought her hands to the side of her head to stop the spinning. Cammy hoped it would also stop her stomach's spinning. She heard Lewis speak to Conner.

"Dude, she looks like she's going to throw up. Maybe we should wait to deal with her another night."

"No. We finish this tonight. Now. Don't you forget about what she did to you. She pays tonight."

Cammy was having trouble understanding everything they were saying. She only knew it couldn't be good for her. Lewis protested Conner.

"It's not right. She's at a disadvantage. It wouldn't be fair."

Conner yelled at Lewis 

"Who cares about fair?"

"I do. And I won't do it tonight. Some other time. She's drunk as hell."

Cammy reached up and grabbed the end table by the front door and used it to stand. Conner grabbed Lewis by the collar of his shirt as he yelled again.

"We're doing it tonight."

Lewis answered him calmly.

"No."

Conner pushed Lewis into Cammy who was still struggling for balance against the table. His body collided with hers and the two went tumbling over the table. Lewis quickly stood as Conner rushed from the house. However, Cammy remained on the floor. The sudden jolt wasn't doing wonders for her. Her stomach was doing somersaults over itself. She felt her body tense just in time to lean over as she began to throw up.

--

"Hey, can I have another?"

Wagner lifted his empty beer bottle in the air and one of the waitresses nodding, reading his lips and judging his gestures. He reached over an patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Jack, dude, this place rocks."

Him and Jack looked each other in the eyes. They both started laughing uncontrollably. Maybe it was that they had been watching beautiful woman dancing around almost naked for the past three hours or maybe it was because they were both about two drinks past wasted. But it didn't matter. A waitress with long black hair came over with drinks for Wagner and Jack. She eyed the two.

"You guys look pretty young."

Both young men looked at each other then stared strait forward, momentarily sobered by her observation. She laughed.

"Ha, chill out guys, Jack's brother told me the deal. I was just messing with you."

She patted Wagner on the back gently. 

"You're such a cutie. You sure you're only 17?"

Wagner smiled, hell he nearly blushed at her advances. Then the alcohol began to speak for Wagner.

"Does it really matter to you…"

He reached forward and pulled the name tag on the right side of her chest.

"…Lynn? Because it doesn't to me. My name's Wagner."

Suddenly, Wagner was pulled from his seat by his collar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing little punk?"

Before Wagner could stammer an answer, the big biker holding him punched him in the face and dropped him onto the floor. Wagner brought his hand to his mouth and found blood. The biker was walking away laughing, his arm around Lynn. Wagner grunted and sprinted towards the biker. He used all his strength and pushed him. The biker stumbled into a table, spilling drinks all over the men who had been seated there. When he turned Wagner was low in a fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for that punk. You should've just taken the punch like a good little boy. Now you're going to get a beat down."

The biker rushed at Wagner as the men at the now knocked over table began standing and yelling. He ducked out of the way of his advances. Wagner turned just in time to see Jack smash a beer bottle over the bikers head. The biker stumbled a little, but now his attention was on Jack. Wagner wanted to help Jack with the biker but soon another man ran at Wagner. Wagner kicked the man in the stomach then placed a clumsy uppercut to his jaw. More glass breaking could be heard as Wagner saw Jack jump on the bikers back and scream.

"FIGHT!!!" 

Wagner met his battle cry loudly.

"WOOOH HOOOO!!"

He smashed his fist into another man's face. An uproar could be heard among all the men in the club, which happened to be all the patrons, as all out hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12

Cammy dug her fingernails deep into the carpet as she continued to gag uncontrollably. She had already emptied out her stomach, but was still dry heaving, coughing violently after each convulsion of her throat. After what seemed like and hour but was actually only a minute or so, Cammy leaned back able to control her body again. She was panting, exhausted by her ordeal. As people walked by they took little notice of the girl kneeling on the floor next to her own vomit. 

Cammy noticed that Lewis had left. She knew that even if he didn't come back for revenge, Conner would. But for now, Lewis had saved her. She was defenseless like this.

Cammy pulled her body from the floor. She still felt the effect of the alcohol, only now she was shaky also. She felt weak, tired, drunk, and scared all at the same time. Cammy knew it would be over soon. She just needed to go to sleep and rest. She slowly made her way through the dying party to her own bedroom, which was thankfully empty. Cammy fell under the covers and wrapped them tightly around her body.

She had felt good for a while, but then it all fell apart just like everything else in her life. Nothing ever went right for her. She didn't have much time to contemplate this. Within seconds of closing her eyes, deep sleep crashed over her. Nothing was waking her up until she was good and ready. Not even the phone and its constant ringing.

--

Guile pressed the red 'end call' button on his cell phone and adjusted his body in the small seat. It was the third time he had tried to reach Cammy at home, but she wasn't answering. He wasn't too worried about her not answering though. He knew she was a deep sleeper. But it was beginning to get close to noon in Florida.

He would be arriving any minute now so it didn't matter much. He had calmed down quite a bit also. But Guile just thought of it as saving his energy for when he actually got to see Wagner. He almost still couldn't believe it. He had been outside playing with Melissa when Jane called him into the house because there was a call to his cell phone. He had to leave immediately. Thus the very uncomfortable seat his was sitting in. 

Thanks to the difference in time, it had been around 11:00 am in London which made it 3:00 am in Florida. So right now he was technically going back in time. That was fine with him, more time to deal with Wagner. It was still hard to believe. He had gotten himself arrested. Arrested. In a strip club, drunk, fighting. 

Guile threw his small carry on bag into the passenger seat of his car and drove home to change before he went to pick up Wagner. His jaw dropped when he pulled into the driveway of his home. The front door was wide open. Cups littered the front porch and various bottles and other trash was strewn all over the lawn. He jumped out of the car, leaving it in gear. Guile had to run to catch the car as it started to roll. This time he pulled the keys out before going into the house. When the smell hit him it was almost like a physical punch. He looked down to see vomit next to the front door. His home was totally wreaked. Then it hit him. _Cammy! _

Guile rushed and burst through her door only to find her buried under the covers. He took this moment of relief to let all this sink in. A party. That was the only explanation. Guile sat on the edge of Cammy's bed and gently shook her. She moaned and rolled over which wasn't anything unusual, except for the fact that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. Guile pulled the covers from her face and almost gasped. She was pale white, almost yellow actually. She opened her eyes and they were blood shot. Then everything really made sense and Guile was furious. 

He reached under the covers and grabbed Cammy's wrist, pulling her entire body not only out from under the covers, but to a standing position in one swift movement. Cammy protested groggily.

"What are you doing? I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"No, you're hung over and you will not sleep. You're coming with me."

Guile pulled Cammy out of the house with him, his change of clothes forgotten. He let her wrist go and pointed towards the car.

"Get in."

"My head hurts."

"Good."

"Can I take some medicine first?"

"Get in the goddamn car Cammy!"

He yelled this, his voice echoing through the neighborhood as he pushed her towards the car. Cammy obeyed and got in the car as Guile stepped into the drivers seat and began driving. Neither one spoke until they arrived at the police station. Then Cammy spoke.

"Why are we here?"

Guile didn't answer her, he just parked the car and got out as he motioned for her to follow. When they got inside he pointed towards a seat in the waiting area .

"Stay here. Don't move from this chair."

Cammy listened and Guile got ready to deal with Wagner.

He was greeted by an officer right away. Though he couldn't remember the man's name he could remember working with him before. But he worked with a lot of police officers from time to time. The officer spoke.

"Captain. I'm glad you arrived okay. We have your son all ready for you to take home."

Guile spoke sternly, anger very apparent in his voice.

"I'm not ready to take him home yet. I want to speak to him in private for a moment."

"No problem. I'll take you to where he's being held."

--

Wagner rocked back and forth on the small wooden bench in the cell. He was the last off all the men from the club. They all had been bailed out slowly but surely. He winced and brought his hand to his left eye. It was still a little swollen. Where his lip was busted had already become a scab. But aside from his eye and lip, and a few other cuts a bruises, he was unharmed. The fight was a big blur in the back of his mind. 

Wagner stood up and began pacing. He was nervous waiting for Guile to arrive. He knew he was in a lot of shit. Things had just gotten out of control. At least Cammy was okay. Just then Wagner heard footsteps coming towards him. He sat back down and waited. An officer opened the cell and led Guile inside. He shut the cell behind Guile and left. Wagner looked at him. Guile's face was stern, lips drawn in a thin line. He stood there for a moment, until Wagner couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Guile, I--"

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking Guile."

"You're damn right you weren't. I never thought you could be so incredibly stupid."

"It was, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? This is unbelievable. A strip club? You're 17 years old. And to top it off you were drunk. I just don't understand what was going through your head."

"I was just trying to have some fun."

"That had better not be your definition of fun, if it is we have a lot to talk about. Do you even remember why you're here?"

"For fighting, and the other stuff."

"No I mean with me. We're supposed to be hiding and you throw a party and get arrested."

"You know about the party?"

"Your damn right I do. Right now that should be the least of your worries."

"You're acting like you never did something like this when you were my age."

"Not this bad, and I didn't have the things to worry about that you do. I just want to know what made you do it."

"Do what?"

"Drink, then go out, to a place like that. It doesn't seem like you."

"Like you know me!"

Guile reached forward and grabbed Wagner's shoulders before slamming him into the wall.

"I know all about you. I know that you can't do things like this to yourself. I know you want control. But you have to understand it's not control."

Wagner yelled.

"It felt like it Guile. And I liked it and I don't care what you say!"

Wagner pushed Guile away from him. Guile yelled back.

"You want to be tough, then be tough. Hit me."

Wagner gritted his teeth, rocking back and forth from foot to foot. He shook his head no and squeezed his fists together.

"Hit me Wagner! If it is what you need to feel in control then do it!"

"Stop it Guile."

"Hit me Scott, right in the face. I'll show you what happens when you think you want this kind of control."

"Stop it dammit!"

"HIT ME!"

Wagner rushed forward, face squeezed tight in agony. He connected his fist with the side of Guile's jaw. Guile body stumbled sideways from the force of the blow. Wagner stood stunned, motionless. Guile rubbed his jaw and suddenly swept Wagner's feet out from under him. Wagner hit the ground like a stone and soon Guile had him pinned down with his face inches from his own.

"No matter how tough you are there will always be someone bigger, something badder that's ready to get you. You have to learn control or else you will always be in danger and put those around you in danger."

Guile stood up leaving a shocked Wagner on the floor. He was trying to let all this sink in. Guile was furious. But not for the reasons Wagner had expected. He was mad because something bad could have happened, not about his reputation, or his house, or anything. Just about his well being. This knowledge crushed Wagner inside. Guile reached his hand down to help Wagner off the floor.

"Let's go."

Wagner took his hand and help. Guile started walking out of the cell after the guard opened it for him but Wagner called him back.

"Guile."

"Yeah?"

Guile turned around just as Wagner's body slammed into his embrace. Wagner muttered.

"I'm so sorry."

Guile patted him on the back and pulled away from the hug.

"We can figure it all out. You me and Cammy. I promise."

Wagner nodded as Guile continued out of the cell.


	13. Chapter 13

"Guile! Pull over!"

Wagner frantically waved his arms in the air in an attempt to get Guile's attention from the back seat. Cammy felt it coming in her stomach. She hadn't said a word, Wagner must have guessed by her facial expression. Guile pulled to the side of the road just in time for Cammy to lean her head out the window. She couldn't believe that there was anything left for her to throw up. All the moving of the car must have stirred her up. She felt Wagner's hand on her back. He gently patted as he whispered.

"You okay?"

Cammy spit one last time before pulling herself back into the car.

"What do you think?"

Wagner smiled and Guile pulled back into traffic. Guile still hadn't said a word to her but she wasn't going to ask why. He looked a little calmer after picking up Wagner. Good for her. Wagner handed her a bottle of water and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Cammy had a lot to tell him. But it would have to wait. Guile turned into the driveway of the house and spoke for the first time since leaving the police station.

"Wagner, go inside and start cleaning up."

Wagner nodded and got out of the car. Guile took a deep breath.

"Cammy, I don't even know where to start."

"How about you tell me about the interrogation after I killed Robert Sellers?"

It came out more harshly than Cammy had meant it to, but it had the effect on Guile she had expected. Silence. Cammy continued.

"I was in your room, trying to get away from the craziness, the box caught my eye. I saw the tape. I saw what I did to you."

"Cammy there was a reason that was in my room, in my closet, where you wouldn't find it."

"Why didn't you want me to see that?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I only brought it up so you would know what was the final straw for me. I saw what I was like. It wasn't like just being brainwashed. I was an entirely separate person."

"But you could have been hurt. Hell you are hurting right now. What if something had happened to you last night when Wagner or I wasn't there?"

Cammy didn't mention the fact that something did. She just sat there as Guile continued.

"This kind of stuff leads to lifelong problems. It ruins lives. It doesn't matter the circumstances"

"My life is already ruined."

"If you think it is, then it will be."

"Save it Guile."

"You are not going to start doing this. No way in hell would your father ever let you disrespect him like that and neither will I."

Cammy bit her lower lip, she was holding back tears. Crying never helped in making her look tough.

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. I want you to take this help I have coming for you. Be open to it."

Cammy sighed.

"It's hard for me to open up."

"I know Cammy. But if you don't do something you're going to keep going in circles. I've never known you to give up at anything and with something this important, why should it be different."

"I will. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Is that video I saw the only thing you have kept from me, I mean the only thing you know."

Guile paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, that's all, everything in the box is everything I know."

Cammy smiled and turned to get out of the car. Guile stopped her.

"Cammy, don't think you are off the hook. You go right now and start helping Wagner clean up."

Cammy nodded and went inside. It really was wreaked. She heard Wagner in the kitchen. He had a pretty good start on cleaning it. She picked up a garbage bag and started helping him as she spoke.

"So, Guile didn't mention how you ended up getting arrested."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yeah I know. I just really couldn't think of anything to say."

"Cammy I am so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a lot of time to think and I said some really bad things to you. I think it was more of me hating myself. I don't even know. But I do know I shouldn't have said them. I was wrong. I know I pushed you to drink."

"No you didn't. I was actually thankful to have the idea."

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't matter because it's not going to happen again. But something else happened last night."

"What?"

"I ran into Conner and Lewis."

"Oh my God! What did they want?"

"They were looking for you, and well me too. Lewis actually kind of ended up helping me out."

"Were you…?"

"Drunk? Yeah. That's what helped me. Of course if I wasn't drunk I think I could have handled them."

Wagner laughed.

"The drama never ends for us."

"I guess not. Are you going to talk to this guy Guile says is coming?"

"I think so. I mean why not?"

"Yeah I guess. It's just weird to tell someone like that everything. I mean it's not like Guile who knows everything already."

"Well I think he'll be prepared with our files and everything."

The two moved from the kitchen and into the living room to continue cleaning. 

"Wagner?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hurting so bad?"

"You know your father? He was like a hero or something. He was killed fighting. Because he didn't give in to Shadowlaw. But my dad, he got my whole family involved with Shadowlaw. He was a part of them. Whatever he did for them he didn't do good enough. It's the reason he was killed. I heard the man say it."

"That has nothing to do with you."

"It is still hard."

"I guess I'd have to be there."

"Yeah. I could say the same about you. I mean you went through a lot more than me."

"But I can't remember it."

Wagner laughed which made Cammy laugh. Guile's voice came from his room.

"You two aren't supposed to sound happy. You're in trouble."

Wagner yelled back.

"Yes sir!"

Cammy smiled. She walked over to a desk by the door and pulled a photo frame from the drawer. She handed it to Wagner.

"Here's my dad. It was taken a little before he left on that mission."

Wagner took the photo and looked at it. He was half way dressed in his Air Force fatigues. Cammy remembered taking the picture, sneaking up on him so she would be able to get a picture with him looking surprised. He had heard her coming and smiled just in time. Wagner spoke.

"Your eyes. They are exactly the same."

Even though she knew it, hearing it made her happy. Wagner handed the picture back to her and reached into his pocket. He pulled his wallet out and handed it, open, to her.

"That's me and the whole family."

Cammy looked at the small picture. They all looked generally happy. His mother had blonde hair, just like Wagner. It was cut short with bangs across her forehead. His sister had the same color hair, but it was long and waved slightly. Wagner looked the same, his hair was just a little different, done up in gel. Cammy looked at his father. His hair was a little darker, graying at the sides. And his face…Cammy gasped and dropped the wallet.

"Cammy? What is it."

"I've seen your father before."

"What?"

She brought her hands to her mouth, trembling.

"I'm his failed experiment."


	14. Chapter 14

__

Cammy stayed on the ground for a long while, just lying there, eyes wide and staring blankly into nothing. She felt so weak now, as if all her life had been drained away suddenly. 'So be it. I will not do anything they tell me to.' Cammy yelled loudly.

"Do you hear me? I will not help you destroy me. I'll die first! I—I'm going to die here."

Cammy broke into sobs. 'Why hasn't anyone come for me?' Cammy still was on the ground lying motionless when she heard someone enter the cell. She didn't turn her head. She figured it was Vega. However it wasn't. A man knelt down on the floor next to her and grabbed her wrist. She started to protest but the man spoke before she could.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking your pulse. You know, you really should be eating. It's not good for you. The master wants you to be healthy."

"I don't care what he wants."

He shined a small light into her eyes and spoke again.

"Well I do. Nothing's worth dying for. Especially when it's the not easiest way out."

His words confused Cammy but she didn't hear anything else because he soon gave her a shot that caused the room to grow even blurrier before it went black.

(A/N: Real section from 'The Real Life Cammy'…neato huh?)

Cammy stood motionless., eyes wide with her lips parted slightly as the memory flowed over her. It was as if she had never forgotten. Wagner broke the silence.

"No way. That's impossible."

"He spoke to me."

Wagner was becoming distressed. He reached out and grabbed Cammy's shoulders as he yelled.

"I told you already! That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry Wagner."

"I don't know why. He couldn't have done that. No way in hell."

He was squeezing her shoulder tighter and tighter as he spoke. Cammy backed away slowly removing his hands from her,

"It's okay Wagner. I'm okay. Don't worry."

He looked up at her, tears glittering in his eyes.

"He couldn't have Cammy. You're my age. How could he do something like that to someone who is young enough to be his daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"No I am. I am so very sorry."

Wagner began crying openly. Cammy reached out to him and the two youths embraced. Cammy started crying also before she spoke.

"It wasn't you. If I hadn't gotten away, you would still be with your family."

"Don't say that."

Just then Guile entered the room.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Both Wagner and Cammy wiped tears from their eyes as Cammy spoke to Guile.

"I had a memory, just now. I remembered Wagner's father being there when I was being held by Shadowlaw. H-he was one of the doctors who experimented on me."

"Oh my God. Wagner..."

"I can't believe it. I knew he was doing something bad, but this, this is so horrible."

"I know it is but you have to remember that he's your father, not you. He doesn't shape who you are."

"Guile, he turned Cammy into a killer! He is the one responsible for the deaths of all those people she targeted."

Cammy broke in.

"And I am responsible for the deaths of Wagner's mother and sister. Because I am myself now, they're dead."

"You two both stop this now. Shadowlaw is responsible for all of this. You and your families were just being used. You haven't done anything wrong."

Cammy looked at Wagner then back to Guile before speaking.

"Then why does it feel like this?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. All I know is neither of you is to blame for what happened."

Cammy and Wagner were both silent. Guile looked back and forth from one to the other. His worry was very obvious on his face. Guile had inherited that from her father. It was something Cammy noticed just recently. It made her smile. She stepped forward into Guile's arms as she spoke.

"Okay Guile. I know I am ready for this consular now. I want to be better."

Wagner spoke up.

"Me too. This has got to stop. They ran my father's life, they will not run mine."

"Okay. I'll call tonight and get you both time with the youth consular tomorrow."

--

Small half moons were imprinted on Cammy's palms. She hadn't even noticed how tight she was gripping her hands together until they appeared. Reaching up after loosening her fists she ran her hands over her hair, smoothing down any flyaways. All night she had been thinking about what she was going to say to the consular, and imagining what he would say to her. This was something totally new.

She was pretty sure Wagner was just as nervous as she was. Any person would be nervous. Close examination of your own psyche isn't fun. The door to the small office opened and Wagner stepped out before a young looking man did. Wagner turned and shook his hand as he smiled. The man patted Wagner on the back before speaking in a cheerful tone.

"You have my number if you ever need to talk again."

His voice was soft, pleasant, yet still manly with it's deepness.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Clark."

"Please, I told you already, call me Jay."

"Jay."

Jay smiled once again at Wagner. Wagner walked towards her and patted her on the back as he reassured her with his clear bright blue eyes which were filled with new hope. Cammy turned to Jay as he spoke.

"I'm assuming you're Cammy?"

"Yeah."

She stood up, smoothing her hair once again and reached out to shake his hand as Wagner had just moments ago. Jay smiled and met her hand. He spoke.

"That's quite a handshake."

Cammy smiled.

"I think I had a little help on that one."

"A strong handshake has nothing to do with physical strength. It comes when a person has a strong personality. Follow me."

Jay led Cammy into his office and motioned for her to take a seat in front of a small wooden desk he seated himself behind. He looked up at her as she nervously tapped her fingers on his desk.

"Cammy…"

She looked up as he continued.

"…I want you to tell me what you think your problem is."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what you think is wrong with you, why you're having such a hard time coping." 

"Did you even read my file? It's all there, both my parents killed, one by the other. Kidnapped and experimented on. Brainwashed to kill people. Living in hiding. Should I continue?"

"No, I think I see what's wrong."

"What's that?"

"You think you are supposed to have total control of your life. But you don't realize that the only thing you really can control are you actions and reactions."

Cammy stared at him, almost hatefully before speaking.

"I don't think I have to have total control. I just want to know what happened to me. Know what I did so then I could deal with it."

"There. That's what your problem really is. It's not _what_ happened. It's the fact that you really don't know."

"I can't remember anything. I only have a select few memories."

"And be thankful for those, the rest will come in time."

"I can't wait. I need to know this. That missing part of my life keeps haunting me. Sometimes I think I will never be able to remember."

"Cammy, you hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously you have forgotten it; that's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too painful for us to entertain, we reject it, erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."

"How do I make myself remember?"

"You take everything you do know, every trigger that has ever set a memory off in your mind. And you relive them. Rethink them. Figure out what made those memories specific, what made you remember them before another. Force your mind to think about it, no matter how horrible it is. Then eventually they'll come."

Cammy nodded, her face determined. She knew exactly what she was going to do now.

"Just be strong Cammy. Whatever you do, be your own person. Be yourself."

"I will."

--

--

--

--

Sorry this has taken me so long. I was preparing to leave for college for the past few weeks. I'm all set up in my dorm room now. But my computer isn't hooked up to Internet yet. (It should be very soon.) So I'm updating this via the library during my lunch break from color guard practice. It's been from 9:00am-10:00pm for the past three nights and I still have another week! But I haven't forgotten about any of your stories and I'll read and review in the library if I have time. But I promise to get to them as soon as I can. Later!

-Vammy


	15. Chapter 15

A soft red glow reflected on Cammy's face as she stared into the darkness, which after hours of waiting, she had become accustomed to. She watched the blinking of the red colon between the one and the fifty five on her clock, almost in a trance. She had set the alarm, expecting to fall asleep between midnight and two o'clock. But she had been lying here that whole time, mind racing. After speaking to Jay she had been thinking a lot. Cammy hadn't hardly said a word to Guile or Wagner for the rest of the day. Wagner seemed better to her. She wasn't so distracted as to not notice that. But the words that Jay said to her stuck in her mind. Since leaving his office she had been doing what he said. She thought back to when and how every memory she had came about. The triggers were different. It ranged from something like a name read or seeing a picture to repeating an action. The repeating of an action is what stuck out to her. That's why she was up and waiting.

Cammy clicked the alarm off before it buzzed and rose from the bed, fully clothed. She walked down the hall, her feet softly patting on the floor, past Guile's room and into his office. She very quietly started opening file cabinets and looking for anything on Shadowlaw. Nothing. Then she found a drawer in his desk locked. Cammy crept quietly into the kitchen and got Guile's keys from the counter. Luckily the key was on the ring. Guile was so trusting and she was starting to feel bad. But in the long run this would be better. She would know everything and could finally go on with her life.

Careful not to let the keys rattle together, Cammy reached down and placed the key in the lock. She heard a noise from the hall and ducked under Guile's desk. From a small crack under the desk she saw Wagner, clad in boxers and nothing else, with his eyes slit open only enough not to run into the wall. She stayed motionless until she heard the toilet flush and the door to Wagner's room shut. Cammy let out a deep breath and unlocked the drawer.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Everything imaginable on Shadowlaw was neatly and catalogued and filed. They were Guile's case files. The things he had tried to use to find her Dad and then her too. The U.S. military had been working for years and years against Shadowlaw. They had tried to stop them before they became unstoppable. But it had been too late. Their claws had already been rooted deeply in Thailand. Cammy flipped past all the history of the organization and to the recent things. Lots of drug trafficking. It seems they had done business with almost every gang, large or small, in the U.S. and England.

A file caught her eye. Labeled 'Effects on the Future'. Inside she found information on her and Wagner and other children, some as young as six, who had been indirectly affected by Shadowlaw through their parents or other means. Parents lured into the organization by promises of money, fame, protection and power. All meeting an eventual demise at the hands of their employers. There was evidence and testimony from young men, including Ken, that had been lured by the same promises. But later they learned they would never again be free of them. This recruiting was done through illegal street fights. They were held all over the country, but eventually led to one final tournament and one final victor. Cammy didn't understand the testimony from Ken, except the fact that he had fought in all kinds of tournaments. 

There were even small fights held nearby. The files showed Guile was the head of an organization in the Air Force bent on stopping these fights and through that hurting Shadowlaw. There was even a few men that tried to go undercover and participate. But Shadowlaw had been really careful, never holding a fight the same place twice yet some how most fighters knew where to show up. 

Cammy wrote down the address of the last suspected fight and put all the files back in order. Quietly she crept back down the hall and out the back door. She put the car in neutral and let it roll as silently as possible out of the driveway. Once it was at a safe enough distance to be mistaken for a passing car, Cammy started the engine, turned on the headlights and drove toward the address gripped tightly between her shaking fingers.

--

Wiping a strand of golden hair from his eyes, Vega sighed deeply in frustration. It had been a year and a half since he last saw his Camilla, and Ken Masters wasn't bringing him any closer to finding her. He had thought that the American youth would search her out, he hadn't. Or at least he hadn't been successful. Just like he himself hadn't been so far. She was well hidden from the world.

Vega reached into his pocket and pulled a photo from it. It was torn on one edge, where he had ripped the worthless image of Camilla's father away. The other edges were tattered from excessive handling. He looked at the photo intensively, as if her green eyes were really staring back at him, and not just an image. He heard the door begin to open and tucked the photo away. Bison entered wearing his usual attire; back and maroon military suit with a General's cap of the same colors. He spoke, his powerful voice booming.

"Vega."

"Yes Master?"

"There is situation for you to deal with."

"Did Julian Marquez leave without clearance again?"

"Of course. He seems to be the only problem we have anymore."

"Why don't we just eliminate him?"

"Do not hurt a hair on his head Vega or I'll snap your neck before you can even think about blinking."

"I will not. I just do not understand."

"His father is a very important man. We cannot afford to displease him in any way. Especially this close to the tournament. Now find him."

"Yes Master."

--

Soft candlelight illuminated the large Cathedral. It was deathly quiet due to it being so late at night, but the doors to a church were always open, and Julian knew that. He knew that perhaps more than anyone. The only noise you could hear was the soft whisper of Julian's prayer. He was kneeled in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary. His head was down, fingers gripped through his black hair and his cerulean blue eyes squeezed shut. His olive skin, inherited through his Latino father, looked ghostly pale in the candlelight and his lips moved quickly only letting a soft murmur escape. 

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now at the hour of our death. Amen." 

Julian rose as he signed the cross and turned, not at all shocked to see Vega standing behind him. He after all had left without the proper clearances. Julian didn't say anything until Vega spoke.

"You really think you can be saved? You were dammed the moment you were born out of wedlock." 

Julian kept his composure but would not let a comment like that go.

"And after all you yourself have done you think you are?"

"I know I am. A creature so beautiful is meant for heaven. Everything I do is righteous."

"To who?"

Vega didn't answer. He turned and left the church, motioning for Julian to follow. After they were outside the doors Julian spoke, letting his anger flare.

"You know I didn't choose my fucked up life. You chose yours."

"You chose to fight that night two years ago. And you chose to join Shadowlaw. Now we all have to deal with you."

"Yeah, well, I made a mistake."

"Then leave. Do us all a favor. But it's either here, in Chicago with your father and his gang, or jail."

Julian gripped his fists together. Vega was right. He was stuck. No way in hell would he go to his father, he hated him, and he sure as hell didn't want to go to jail. Though God knows he deserves it for the things he had done At least with Shadowlaw he could help the good guys a little. But sometimes he felt like the bad he was forced to do canceled out the good he had to hide doing. They had never found out that he sent that message to Ken about where to look for Cammy. Or intercepting the squad sent to kill her. He thought about what all that girl had been through and he had to fight back the urge to reach forward and break Vega's neck. Instead he looked up at the night sky and whispered.

"Make me strong enough to fix this."

--


	16. Chapter 16

            Taking long strides down the darkened sidewalk Cammy wished to herself that she had brought a sweater.  But she didn't figure she would get cold on a summer night in Florida.  Maybe it was just because she was only a few yards away from her destination.  She rubbed her hands up and down her arms one last time before pulling open a huge steel door.

            The building was huge.  The walls were lined with boats of all shapes and sizes.  It was a storage building for all the people who could afford boats, but not to live on the water.  You call them thirty minutes before you want to have your boat in the water, drive on down and they have it done for you; all at a cost, of course.

            Cammy could see this as a battleground.  There was plenty of open space for a fight.  Sadly Cammy had noted upon entering that there obviously wasn't a fight going on tonight.  Her adrenaline subsided.  She really didn't know what she was thinking.  That she could just waltz in here and there'd be a fight going on.  That she'd find what the United States Air Force couldn't.  Cammy pressed her back against the wall and let her bottom slide to the ground.  

            She sat in the dimness for a moment.  Moonlight was shining slightly under the sides of the aluminum building.  Not enough to illuminate, but it added a slight glow to the floor.  Cammy's eye caught a small yellow piece of paper about to blow under the paneling in the building.  She grabbed for it and brought it close to her face to read.  It was hand written, but had been copied from a machine.  '3:00 am/pier'.  It was a shot in the dark, but Cammy left her car at the boathouse and headed down the white sand beaches towards the pier.

            After about two minutes of walking on the soft sand, Cammy decided it would be better if she took off her shoes.  Two more minutes later she realized that the sand by the water was harder and easier to walk on.  So she walked along the shoreline.  Cool water ran over her toes occasionally.  Her stomach tightened as she came upon a bon fire.  There was a fight going on but the police were there and breaking it up.  Cammy continued forward.  It was a longer walk to the pier than she expected but she arrived after about thirty minutes of walking.  It came into view and there was more than a few people there.  Cammy strode forward putting on the toughest face she could muster.  A taller red head guy saw her coming and yelled.

"Woo WEE!  Got a groupie heading this way boys."

He grabbed a cowboy hat from someone who was standing next to him and ran to Cammy.  She stopped while he talked, southern accent thick and cheerful.

"Hey there.  You here ta see all the tough guys fight it out?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm here to fight?"

He started laughing Cammy showed no such amusement.  She spoke again, voice firm.

"Are you going to sign me up?"

The red head straightened up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Darlin', you know that this is a street fight.  No rules.  We ain't responsible for any injuries you might sustain.  And believe me, you will."

"I understand cowboy."

"Aw, that was almost as cute as you are."  

"So I'm in?"

"Yeah, just be ready, yer up in five minutes."

Cammy nodded and slowly walked behind Cowboy.  She got a few stares and things but shrugged most of them off.  Hell, she'd be staring at herself too.  But none of these men knew what kind of strength and skills Cammy had hidden.  

            She mentally prepared herself for the fight.  She was thinking back to every time her instinct had just kicked in.  It wasn't like she could think back to her training.  But that's what she was working towards.  She saw Cowboy grab a man's arm and point towards her.  The man was huge.  Built like a wrestler, but somehow more intimating.  It was the kind of intimidation that no amount of speeches, make-up or hype could create.  It was pure attitude.  His bald head gleamed slightly in the moon light and he walked towards her speaking, his voice gruff.

"It's not like I haven't ever hit a woman.  Here I come, sweetheart."

Cammy's eyes widened and she crouched low in a defensive stance like her father had always taught her.  He stopped, smiled and rubbed his bald head.

"I'll give you the first hit girly.  No need for that."

Cammy straightened up and let her arms drop to the sides.  He was way taller than her.  At least 6'7.  He had a foot and a half on her.  He lightly tapped his chest indicating a spot for her to hit.  All the other men there started laughing and the wrestler encouraged them.  Cammy brought her eyebrows down in frustration and took a step back before sprinting forward.  She stopped just sort of him and jumped into the air, connecting her foot with his jaw.  She landed a little unsteady on the soft sand.  He landed very unsteady on his side with a loud thud.  The crowd was silent as the wrestler rose, wiping bloody sand from his face before speaking hatefully, rage very apparent.

"You want to play that way huh."

With that said he reached forward with both of his hands and grabbed Cammy by the waist.  He lifted her from the ground as she kicked and beat on his arms.  But he was just too big.  She couldn't reach any vital parts.  He yelled and lifted her almost all the way above his head as he threw her towards the water.  She hit the water and sand at the same time, the five inches of water offering no cushioning.  Her body skidded on the sand until it slammed into one of the columns of the pier.  She screamed as she felt the barnacles cut through her shirt and into her back.  The salty water burned the wounds as it splashed over her fallen form.  No one came to help her.  That's how these fights worked.  Cammy gripped her fists in the soft wet sand and gritted her teeth, taking in the pain.  Wet pieces of hair were stuck to her face but she paid them no matter as she stood, shakily, and yelled.

"We're not done!"

Her accent flared in her anger.

"Okay then.  Let's go on."

The wrestler came towards her again, but now she was ready and angry.  She sucked in her gut and took in his initial punch to it.  She countered his with a tight, swift jab to his right side, just below the ribs.  He wasn't expecting her strength.  His head fell forwards with an audible grunt and she smashed his nose with the palm of her hand.  Everything flashed.  In an instant, a blink of an eye she remembered Ken being beaten…by her.  She was trying to kill him.  What was he doing there anyway?  Her distraction wasn't good.  She flew sideways when a rough hand connected with her jaw.  Her body hit the sand, hard.  The fine granules stuck to her wet clothes and body; making her feel heavy.  She rolled to standing, a hard task, but efficient.  

"You broke my nose bitch."

The wrestler reached up to his face and cracked his nose back into place.  His face was covered in blood, a little shiny in the light.  So much for make-up not being intimidating.  Cammy ran towards him again.  She used the ground as a vault as she pushed her body towards his chest, feet first, horizontal to the sand.  She hit him directly in the rib cage.  A moan escaped his lips and he fell to his knees gripping his chest.  Cammy regained her footing and stood above him.  She hadn't noticed the crowd the entire fight.  But they were cheering her on.  Her white shirt was almost completely ripped apart and twisted sideways.  It was wet and showed through to her yellow and black striped sports bra.  Hair was strewn across her face; one of her braids had come totally lose letting her long hair fly.  The man held his head low in defeat and Cowboy came, grabbed her sandy and bloody hand before he raised it high and announced.

"The Killer Bee wins!!"


	17. Chapter 17

            It just wouldn't come off.  Cammy's skin was too sticky with the combination of salt water and blood, thankfully not her own, and the fine white sand just stuck to her.  She had actually won a street fight.  It was good news.  But the better news was that her plan had worked.  Fighting had prompted memories to return to her.  They were shocking, but it was a relief.  She thought back to the memories.  

            _Cammy's eyes narrowed. She was now, obviously, going to concentrate on the task at hand. Killing him.  Two guards were holding him.  He had already been beaten a little._

_"Cammy, stop this. It's me Ken."_

_She paid no attention to his words; she was oblivious to them. She stopped into front of him, reared her arm back and delivered a hard slap to his right cheek with the back of her hand. Blood came from his mouth. Ken looked directly into Cammy's eyes this time before he spoke._

_"Don't do this. It's not who you are. These are the people that killed your father. Don't you remember?"_

_Again she ignored his words before stabbing her knee into his gut shifting his ribs. Ken cried out in pain. Doing this caused the blood from his mouth to spray into the air, and onto Cammy and the guards. The guards flinched, seeming disgusted. However Cammy didn't draw back. She simply stared forward, contemplating her next blow. The guards were distracted and Ken used this opportunity to pull away from them. He fell onto Cammy, catching her off guard, and pinned her to the ground with his weight. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pleaded with her, his face mere inches away from hers. _

_"Cammy, please come back to me. Don't let these bastards defeat you. Not like they did your father. He almost beat it. You can."_

_Cammy's eyes squinted and she made a small distressed moan. Ken looked as if her was about to speak again. However, his voice was cut off as one of the guards kicked his body from hers. She stood and walked to his fallen form, he was flexed waiting for the next blow.  She softly touched his back. He turned to her. Ken sat up, hope written all over his face. Cammy reached out and touched his cheek tenderly and spoke for the first time._

_"Do not ever touch me again."_

_Before Ken could even mutter 'huh?'__ Cammy's palm connected directly with his nose creating a loud crack. Ken's body flew backwards. He was face down on the stone floor with a large pool of blood forming under it. She carried out a swift and hard kick to his side. Ken tried to get up but she effortlessly pushed her hand against his forehead sending him to the floor once more. He was like a rag doll then.  Taking blow after blow, not being able to recover from one before the next came.  While she was hitting him she heard one of the guards speak to the other._

_"I think she's got it from here."_

_Then they left. Suddenly she stopped. Ken looked up at her with his left eye, the other swollen shut. She reached down and picked him up by his clothing. His body was practically limp. Cammy moved his body across the room and pinned him against the wall. She lifted his chin and leveled her eyes with his. She wrapped her petite, strong hands around his throat and began to constrict her fingers. She could hear air trying to enter and escape through the now tiny passageway of his throat.  Ken reached up and pulled down on Cammy's arms. The strength she used to keep her arms up caused her grip to loosen on his throat, allowing air into Ken's lungs. He spoke to her again, his voice rasping._

_"Please wake up Cammy. I need you. I love you."_

_Cammy released Ken and backed away from him, pulling her hands over her ears. Ken staggered towards her. He was getting to her, she needed to carry out orders!  She had to kill him. He reached and grabbed her hands from her ears. She was sweating now, trying not to look at his familiar face.  He pressed her against the wall and spoke frantically._

_"Don't you remember the first time we met? And you had just gotten done beating up on that jerk. And when I tried to help you were ready to kick my ass? That's who you are Cammy. Remember your father. Be strong for him. Don't go out the same way."_

_She pulled her wrists from his grip roughly and screamed very high-pitched and angry._

_"STTOOOPPPP!!!!!"___

            Cammy shook her head.  It was a little hard to think of her beating Ken like that.  What was he doing in the position to get beaten anyhow?  She was relentless in her assaults.  What could make her do something like this to someone she loved?  That made Cammy think back to her father.  It really was the same thing.

            And why was he there?  This was the biggest mystery.  The only explanation was that he was trying to save her.  Hell he had come close.  Cammy sighed thinking about him.  She did still love him and she wanted so much to see him again.  She had almost killed him.  He had almost died for her, by her.  

            Cammy got in the car, careful not to get blood anywhere, and drove towards home.  By the time she arrived it was almost dawn.  She saw a light on in the kitchen so she knew she couldn't get in through there.  The front door was out of the question.  Cammy crept towards her bedroom window and silently slid it open.  She swung her leg over the ledge and crawled in.  She sucked in her breath as she stretched a little too much and it pulled on the already forming scabs on her back.  Once inside she tucked herself into her robe and made her way to the bathroom, moving quickly to avoid being seen.  

            From the noise throughout the house it sounded like Wagner and Guile were both up.  She locked the door and removed the robe.  Turning on the water to the bathtub, she peeled off the semi-wet and very sticky remains of her t-shirt.  She arched her head back in an attempt to see the markings on her lower back.  They weren't deep but they stung.  She looked in the mirror at her face.  A light bruise was beginning to appear on her jaw from when she had gotten distracted from the memories.  She couldn't let that happen.  She needed to be able to fight and not put herself in danger by zoning out.

            Cammy lowered her body into the hot water.  It felt good.  She ran a washcloth over her arms removing any blood or sand.  She noticed some minor scrapes up and down her arms.  Looked kind of like rug burn.  It must have been from the sand.  She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  Right before sleep overtook her there was a banging on the door.  Cammy's head snapped up and she covered her body.  She laughed to herself remembering she had locked the door.  But after all she did live in a house with two males and had to be careful.  Better not to get out of practice.  Wagner's voice sounded through the door.

"Cammy?  Why are you up so early?"

"I just wanted to take a bath."

"At 5 am?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go jogging with me and Guile?"

"I think I'm staying right here Wagner."

"Okay, whatever you say.  See you in a bit."

"Bye."

            Cammy sighed in relief.  Wagner wasn't as suspicious as Guile would have been.  As soon as she heard them leave Cammy got out of the tub and dried off.  None of her injuries were visible except the light bruise, and that could be covered.  So she had gotten away with it.  Hopefully she could do the same tonight.  There was another fight.  Invitation only.  And she had received one.  Every fight would get her closer to remembering everything, closer being with Ken again, and closer to Shadowlaw.

--

            Julian sat and waited.  He was supposed to be in a 'meeting' with Bison.  He guessed they were getting tired of him coming and going as he pleased.  But it wasn't like he could go and pray anywhere in this hellhole.  He was getting out.  Not too sure yet how he was going to work it, but he knew he would get out.  The door opened and Bison walked in, speaking before he even met Julian's eyes.

"Marquez?"

"What?"

Bison stopped walking, obviously agitated by Julian's tone.  Julian sunk back a little in his chair, silently cursing himself for forgetting this man's power.  Bison leaned over slightly, now looking directly into his eyes.  Julian kept his face neutral, but he was disturbed by his pure white eyes.  Pure wasn't the right word.  Bison reared back and swiftly and effortlessly slapped Julian's face, sending him flying from the chair and onto the floor.  He then picked Julian up by his shirt and slammed him hard into the wall.  He spoke, teeth clenched.

"You need to remember your place boy.  You are not expendable."

"But my father's business is."

"I would cut my losses."

He continued.

"I think you've been bored.  You need something to take up your time."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No, no.  You'll do fine at this. I want Ken Masters at the tournament."

"No way in hell I'm gonna to do that."

Bison tightened his grip on Julian and spoke as he lifted him higher.

"You will do it."

Julian stared Bison down, even though he was in a submissive position.  His eyes blazed with hatred as he spat his words out.

"Fuck you!"

Bison moved his hands too quickly for Julian to even begin to react from his shirt to his neck and lifted him higher as he yelled.

"You will do it or you will die!"

He held Julian in the air for a few more moments before dropping him abruptly to the floor.  Julian gasped for breath and rubbed his neck as Bison left the room, speaking.

"You need to be prepared to fight also.  Maybe I'll arrange a match between you and your friend.  He's the U.S. Martial Arts Champion you know."

He laughed as he slammed the door behind him.  Julian punched the concrete floor.

"Dammit!"

He couldn't do this.


	18. Chapter 18

            Sweat ran down his forehead in streams.  His breaths were short and strong, in perfect unison with the smacking noises his fists made against the punching bag.  Ken Masters stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow.  He had been working out here for about two hours now.  Ken grabbed a towel and wiped any remaining sweat from his body.  His red fighting gi and the ribbon holding his strawberry blonde hair back had become his trademarks in competition.  He was the U.S. Martial Arts Champion, and planned to stay it for a while.  

            Ken put the used towel in his gym bag and pulled out a telegram.  It had arrived early this morning.  There was a tournament and he had been personally invited.  He didn't even have to participate in any of the preliminary qualifying rounds.  Ken smiled and stuffed the paper back into his bag as he exited the gym.

"I hope they're ready for me."

            He made his way down the sidewalk, meeting with a few fans along the way.  Greeting them with his million dollar smile sparkling, he obliged to their autograph requests.  Beside the door to the gym, stood a man with a hood covering his long golden blonde hair.  He squinted his ice blue eyes and spoke to himself as he walked the opposite way of Ken.

"Oh, we are ready for you alright, Ken Masters." 

--

            Wrapped tightly under her covers, Cammy laid immersed in a deep, dreamless sleep.  She subconsciously heard the door to her room creak open, making her senses more aware, but not yet awake.  A hand rested on her shoulder and gently shook her.  Wagner's voice woke her entirely.

"Are you going to sleep all day?  It's almost 9:00"

She mumbled something and rolled over.  Wagner didn't give up hope.

"Cammy, wake up.  Come on.  Guile's got some big news and he won't tell me until you're awake."

Cammy sighed and sat up in the bed, not yet removing her covers.  Didn't Wagner know that she had only been sleeping since 5:30 this morning?  Of course he didn't.  Her hair was still a little damp in the braids.  She rose from bed and Wagner followed her as she silently went into the kitchen where Guile was seated, reading the newspaper.  She formed the first real sentence for the day.

"So what's this news?"

Guile looked up at her and quickly stood, grabbing her arm. 

"Cammy what happened to you?  And your face."

Cammy's eyes widened as she pulled her arm away from Guile and touched the bruise on her face.

"I-uhh…slipped getting out of the bathtub.  I was more tired than I thought this morning so I got kind of dizzy when I first stepped out.  It's not a big deal."

She sat down at the table and Wagner gave her a look before he sat down beside her.  However he quickly diverted his attention back to Guile and his news.

"Don't avoid it Guile.  What's the news?"

Guile sat back down, his worried expression slowly fading as he spoke.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I got a promotion."

Cammy asked.

"A promotion?"

Wagner broke in.

"The promotion?"

"Yeah, I'm officially a Colonel."

Guile smiled and Wagner patted him on the back.

"Colonel William F. Guile.  Sounds a lot better than Captain, don't you think so Cammy?" 

"Guile I am so happy for you.  How come you didn't tell us that the promotion was this close?"

"I didn't want to dwell on it.  I was a little nervous."

Because of them.  He didn't say it but she knew that it belonged at the end of his sentence.  Thankfully though, he had still received the promotion.  Guile continued.

"There's a formal dinner tonight.  For me, us actually.  Me and my family."

Cammy smiled and Wagner spoke.

"What about your wife and daughter."

There was a silence but Guile finally spoke.

"I've already seen them."

Cammy and Wagner spoke simultaneously.

"What?"

"It wasn't really a mission in London.  It was a cover to see them.  I'm sorry I couldn't tell you to.  But I was advised against it."

"I can't believe I didn't think about that.  I heard you ask Chun-Li to see them.  I had just gotten so upset that night.  Oh God.  Guile, you had to leave early because of me…I'm sorry."

"It's okay Wagner.  I think all this will be over soon."

Cammy jumped in.

"What?"

"We're getting closer to Shadowlaw with the help of Interpol."

"That's good news too."

"Definitely.  Well you and Wagner had better look through all your stuff and find something nice to wear to this thing tonight."

            Cammy nodded and got up from the table.  She hugged Guile and headed back towards her room.  She was happy for Guile but at the same time she was frustrated.  This party tonight was going to interfere with the fight she had to go to.  Plus if they shut down Shadowlaw too early, she'd never find out the truth.  Cammy gasped when she felt Wagner grab her arm in the hall.

"Cammy."

"What?  You scared me."

"Sorry.  But I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What in the bathroom did this?"

He lifted up the back of her shirt and pointed at the crisscrosses of scratches on her lower back.  She swiped his hands away as she took a few steps back from him.

"It's none of your business."

"Cammy.  I'm your brother.  Just tell me what's going on."

"I told you…nothing!"

"That's bullshit."

            Cammy slammed the door to her room in his face.  She felt bad.  He was only concerned about her.  But she couldn't let him get involved with this.  It was dangerous and if he told Guile he would make sure she didn't fight.  And that wasn't going to happen.  Wagner stormed into her room and slammed the door back behind him.

"You have to tell me what's going on."

"I did Wagner it's nothing.  Just drop it."

"Who or what did that to you?  Was it Conner or Lewis?  I'll kill them."

"No!  It wasn't them.  Just don't worry about it."

"Please tell me Cammy."

"Just give me some time and I'll tell you, everything."

Wagner looked at her, his midnight blue eyes still hurt.  Cammy walked over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.  She squeezed him and spoke softly into his ear.

"I promise."

He tightly held her back.  She winced a little but luckily Wagner didn't notice.

"You'd better, or I'll have to kick your butt."

She pushed him back.

"Yeah right."

He smiled at her but his eyes still hadn't lost their concerned look.  

"You'd better find something real pretty to wear if you're going to be my date tonight."

"Ha-ha…who said I was?"

"Who wouldn't want to be?"

            Cammy smiled and Wagner left the room winking at her.  She would tell him everything, as soon as she knew it.  She wasn't lying to him.  But until then he couldn't know.  No one could.  She had to make it through tonight.  Who knows what memories would come to her?  She couldn't afford to miss the smallest opportunity to remember something about her past.  No one was going to stop her.


	19. Chapter 19

            Hands trembling, Cammy muttered a soft prayer.  She was praying that she didn't poke her eye out trying to put this eyeliner on.  She was just about finished getting ready.  She chose to wear a simple black halter dress.  Its hem hit her in the middle of her shin.  Nothing she had that was nice would cover the scrapes on her arm, so she just dealt with it.  The make-up she painstakingly applied to her face covered any marking on her face, including the scar, only partially however.  She smudged pink tint onto her lips and pouted into the mirror like when she was a little girl playing in her mother's make-up.  Suddenly she missed her mother more than ever.  She should be able to be with her here.  Cammy had never gotten to do anything like this with her mother.  Her father had never gotten to see her like this.  Never gotten to hold her hand and tell her how she looked wonderful that night.  That she reminded him of her mother.  It wasn't a big deal, but at the same time it was.  

            After she had done just about as good as she thought she could do on her face, Cammy reached and pulled her hair down from the braids.  She ran her fingers through it, liking the wave that the braids gave her waist-length hair.  She pushed it back away from her face and let it fall.  It would do just fine.  She slipped on her best looking, and coincidentally, the most uncomfortable, shoes and headed out of her room.  She knew that Guile and Wagner would be waiting.  Though she had tried her hardest, she had fallen into the stereotype of girls taking longer to get ready.  Great.

            Cammy's jaw dropped when she saw Guile and Wagner.  Guile stood by the door in full Air Force dress blues.  He looked so distinguished.  Several bars and medals decorated the sleeves and right breast of his jacket.  Wagner was beside Guile in black dress pants and a black jacket.  When he turned to look at her she noticed his tie was the same midnight blue as his eyes, making them sparkle.  His hair had grown and now he added a little gel, making the ends spike up along his face.

            Guile stepped towards her, smiling.  He grabbed her hand and patted it.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

Cammy's breath caught.  She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.  She stepped forward into Guile's embrace.  She repeated into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

He seemed to understand and squeezed her tightly.  Wagner came behind her and grabbed her shoulders.  He turned her around and spoke.

"You clean up really nice Cammy."

She smiled at him, happy enough to cry, but happy she didn't so her make-up could remain intact.  

"You too.  Who would have thought?"

Wagner offered Cammy his left bent arm and she encircled hers in it.  Guile did the same with his left and the three headed for Guile's honor party.  She was going to spend the evening with the two people she cared about most in her life.  Her father and her brother.

--

"AHHH!! Fuck you all!!"

            Julian beat wildly at the steel door.  His wrists were badly bruised and his knuckles were raw and bloody.  Sweat ran down his bare back.  He had been going on like this for hours now.  It had been hours since he was roused from bed by three fellow Shadowlaw soldiers.  Though he had asked frantically what was going on, they hadn't spoken a word to him.  They only carried out orders.  It took only a few minutes alone in this cell for him to realize what was going on.  This was Vega's doing.  He was keeping Julian from warning Ken about the tournament.  It totally enraged him.

"Let me out you stupid fucks!"

He kicked the door with the side of his heel, not stupid enough to break his toes trying to kick it any other way.  It still hurt, but the pain helped him a little.  Reminded him not to stop.  He stood only a few feet from the door, his fists gripped tightly at his sides, fury running through his eyes.  He was clad in simple black boxer shorts he had slept in.  It left his tattoos highly visible. Black thorns woven around his right bicep and a black cross on his upper back.  The only shameful one was hidden under fabric, thankfully.  It wasn't a voluntary experience like the others had been.  It meant nothing but hate to him.  He heard keys clanging and the door opened.  Vega stepped in, smug smile on his face.

"Now, now Julian.  You were not harmed were you?  I do not think there is any reason to be so upset."

"I know what you did and it's sick!"

"I simply did what I knew you would not.  I have suspected your interference in other things.  I did not want to risk any with something this important."

"You just want to fucking torture me."

Vega let a wicked smile spread across his lips.

"That too."  

"What'd you do to him?"

"Ken Masters will be at the tournament.  He will see what you have become and you will fight him.  You will win or die.  Kill or be killed.  Get it?"

"No fucking way."

"You do not have a choice!"

"Like hell I don't!"

            Julian lunged forward, letting his anger take over.  He threw a right punch directly at Vega's face.  Vega ducked and Julian followed up with a left jab into his gut.  Vega made a stifled noise but matched Julian's previous punch with and uppercut to his jaw.  Julian stumbled backwards, only a little thrown by the hit. He jumped high into the air, twisting at the perfect moment, causing his heel to slam hard into Vega's shoulder. Upon landing from the move, Julian kept turning and swept his feet under, a now off balance, Vega.  Vega hit the floor hard.  He and Julian came to standing at the same time, face to face again.

            They circled each other in the small room.  Vega looked calm and collected in comparison to Julian who was slightly out of breath and sweating.  But Vega couldn't match Julian's intensity.  Julian, in his mind, was fighting for his very soul.  Vega took the initiative this time, charging towards Julian.  With lighting speed, his fists and feet flew at Julian in quick succession.  One after the other, then another.  Julian blocked the first few advances, but he couldn't keep up with Vega.  He was too fast for him.  Hits started finding their mark.  A backhand to his jaw, fist to the eye, various hits to his chest and finally a devastating kick to the side of his head.  Julian fell onto the ground with a loud thud.  He tried to get up using his arms, but Vega' foot was in his back, pressing down hard.  Julian bit his lip, not willing to cry out no matter what Vega did to him.

            Vega kneeled next to Julian's fallen form and brought his face to his ear as he whispered.

"You can never win.  Just give it up and fully join Shadowlaw, for we will be victorious."

Julian gathered all his strength.  As he brought his elbow up and slammed it hard into Vega's sternum he yelled.

"Never!"

Vega's body failed in the air before slamming into the opposite wall.  Julian stood over him, his own face now bloody enough to match his knuckles.  Vega was stunned; hurt, badly.  Julian bent over and grabbed his neck, not thinking twice about killing him.  He looked into Vega's cold blue eyes and was about to constrict his fingers when Vega muttered in a stifled tone.

"Hágalo. Entonces, por fin será como yo. (Do it.  Then you will finally be just like me.)"

            Julian let Vega's body drop without causing any harm to him.  He backed away, his past all the bad memories returning to him in a sudden rush.  It wasn't true.  It couldn't be.  If it was he wouldn't be wondering right now.  He felt many arms grabbing his and was pulled back into the real world with a sudden rush of regret.  He was trapped again.  He struggled against the men holding him, but there were too many.

"No! Nooo!  Let me the fuck go! Get off of me!!"

He watched in horror as Vega rose to his feet, with much more grace than Julian would have liked being in his current position.  Vega approached him then and spoke.

"Do not sound so disappointed…"

Vega slammed his hand down hard on the back of Julian's head and then his world went black.

"…I gave you the chance."


	20. Chapter 20

This is what two weeks of writer's block will do to you…a SUPER EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!  Sorry it took so long.  Hope you enjoy

-Vammy

--

            Wagner's breath caught as he saw the young girl coming towards him.  She was the best thing that had happened all night.  He was very happy for Guile and all but he didn't know any of the people he was meeting.  But this girl was someone he wanted to know.  She was smiling too, her long red hair flowing behind her shoulders, light blue eyes shining in the light.  Wagner stopping staring just in time to shake hands with the man standing in front of him.  He was totally knocked out of his daze by Guile's voice.

"General McCall, this is my son, Scott Wagner.  Wagner, General McCall.  He's in charge of the Air Force base in Los Angeles"

Wagner shifted his gaze from the girl to General McCall.  He was tall, of large build with auburn hair, graying slightly at the sides. 

"Nice to meet you, Colonel Guile tells me you are interested in the Air Force."

"Yes sir."

"Well I have been trying to convince him to come to L.A. and work with me.  But so far to no avail."

Guile jumped in.

"With all due respect sir, I'm very happy here, and so are Cammy and Wagner." 

"Yes, yes of course.  Oh I am so sorry dear.  Colonel, Wagner, this is my daughter Liz."

Liz smiled on cue, showing off her perfectly straight, white teeth.  She shook hands with Guile then with him.  Wagner struggled not to let his hand linger to long.  He smiled back as he spoke.

"N-nice to meet you Liz."

"It's cool that you want to be in the Air Force too."

"Too?  Are you joining?"

General McCall broke in.

"As soon as she turns 18 she'll be an active enlisted member.  But for now, she has to settle for R.O.T.C. at her high school."

"Dad, I can speak for myself.  Colonel, didn't you mention a daughter?"

"Yes, but I don't know where Cammy's gone off to.  Wagner, could you find her?"

Liz grabbed Wagner's hand a pulled him away.

"We'll both go.  I'd love to meet her."

When they were outside and away from Guile and General McCall Liz spoke.

"I hate these things.  Nothing against your father, but meeting every officer and their mom gets boring.  I'm glad there was someone here my own age."

"Yeah me too.  Are you really going to join as soon as you're old enough?"

"I guess so; I've been working towards it for a while.  I want to follow through and see how far I can get."

"Yeah.  Guile is who inspired me to join.  He's worked really hard to get this promotion."

"You call your Dad by his last name?"

Wagner froze for a second but regained his logic.

"Yeah, and he calls me Wagner.  Something we started when I was a kid.  Kind of a game that has just stuck with us."

"Well I like Scott.  It's a very refined name."

"You think so."

"Yeah, I like refined names."

"Then should I call you Elizabeth?"

She started laughing and smiled.

"No."

"Okay then, don't call me Scott.  Makes me feel like I've done something wrong."

"Alright.  So, Wagner, I wanted to tell you that you look very handsome in that suit."

He almost blushed, not used to a girl being like that towards him.  It was supposed to be his job.

"Well don't get used to it.  You more than likely won't see me like this again."

"I know what you mean.  This dress and these shoes are about to kill me."

"Well don't worry.  I bet you'd look beautiful in anything you wore."

She did blush then.  Wagner smiled at her before speaking again.

"I had to do it.  Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No.  No matter what they say, girls do like to be embarrassed from time to time."

There was a tortured silence then and then Liz gasped suddenly.

"What?!"

"Oh my gosh!  You can see the stars."

"Yeah, it is night time."

"In L.A. you can't.  The city is too bright.  Oh it's so beautiful."

"I must take it for granted."

He studied her face then, using her distraction as a chance to study her.  Her face glowed under the moonlight, at least to him at that moment.  She looked down and was looking at him, but somehow past him.  She leaned closer and Wagner leaned towards her, closed his eyes and was about to kiss her when he felt her stand up.  She spoke.

"Isn't that your sister over there?"

"Huh?"

"Your sister.  She's getting into a taxi."

Wagner turned and sure enough it was her.  _I wonder what she's doing._  Wagner stood and ran towards the road to hail a taxi of his own.

"Tell Guile Cammy didn't feel good and I took her home." 

 "Okay but—"

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, Liz.  I can't explain."

--

            Running her fingers quickly through her hair, Cammy braided it in pigtails like she had a thousand times before.  She figured that when Guile asked her later where she went, she'd say she felt sick and didn't want to interrupt him.  She was a little more nervous tonight than last night.  She knew what she was up against tonight.  Cammy tucked her dress into the bag she had hidden in Guile's car hours before leaving tonight.  She had planned ahead for this and so far everything had worked out okay.  She arrived near the location and the taxi driver stopped.  After handing him twenty dollars and telling him to keep the change she started walking towards the real location of the fight; behind a club located on the Boardwalk.  

            As she silently slipped through the thin and almost hidden alleyway that led to the fight, Cammy pulled the red fighting gloves from her bag.  She stopped for a moment and looked at them before slipping them onto her arms.  Gripping her fist tightly together she punched into her palm, making a loud slap.  Now she was ready.

            After clearing the alley she could already see the outskirts of the crowd.  This was a way larger fight.  Apparently the guy she had beaten at the fight last night was a defending champion, so she was advanced a lot with just one fight.  Cammy got in line for the check in, soon she was talking to a man at the sign in desk.

"Name?"

"Ca-The Killer Bee."

"Killer Bee?  Heard a lot about you.  Didn't know you were British though.  Alright by me, we need another Brit around here." 

Cammy nodded and he spoke again.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but you're fighting Birdie."

"What's the big deal?"

He just looked past her and called out for the next person.  Cammy took the paper he offered and continued forward.  She could handle this.  Birdie didn't sound like the name of someone who would be too tough.  After an hour or so Cammy heard her name, rather The Killer Bee's name called out.  She stepped forward into the ring as a huge black man did.  He was dressed in punk attire head to toe.  Even completed the look with a neon green mow hawk type head piece.  He looked comical, but then she met his eyes.  They were pure intensity.  He spoke to her in a gaudy British accent.

"Hey there luv.  You don't look like a killer to me."

"And you don't look like a bird."

"That I don't.  You're a smart one.  Doesn't mean I'm not going to whip your tail."

Cammy only nodded and crouched low in a fighting stance.  It felt better fighting here.  The ground was solid, not soft like the sand.  

            She circled around him, not wanting to leave herself open by making the first move.  She waited.  He looked her up and down, not underestimating her like her last opponent.  He ran forward, aiming a punch directly at her face.  Cammy ducked and attempted to back hand him the stomach.  His knee was there however, ready to block.  She grabbed it, throwing him off balance, but he drug her down with him.  Pinning her to the ground, he hit her three times, square in the jaw.  Cammy blinked a few times, trying to get her sense back after the blows.  She used her legs to throw his body from hers.  Swinging her leg to standing, she reached up and touched her lip, coming back with blood.  Birdie stood too, smiling.

"Looks good on you sweetheart."

Cammy grunted in anger and ran towards him.  She leapt at the last moment and swung her leg into the side of his head.  Her body already turning she hit him in the shoulder with her other leg as his body flew to the side.  Cammy aimed a punch, towards his face, but he rolled to the side and her fist hit the wood deck.  It cracked, and to Cammy's surprise, he fist wasn't hurt.  It was the gloves.  She had taken too long looking at the cracked plank.  By the time she felt Birdie move behind her it was too late.  He grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her into the air.  Cammy's breath caught as a memory rushed over her.

 _"I won't help you with anything."_

_"Then you'll die."_

_"I'd rather die!"_

_"Such brave words.__ But are you willing to stand by them?"_

_The man reached forward and grabbed Cammy's neck with his large hand. She beat frantically at his arms and wrists as he slowly lifted her off the ground. Then he spoke coldly._

_"Are you still willing to die now that death is only mere moments away?"_

_Cammy hardly managed to stammer._

_"No—"_

_He dropped her onto the floor and left her gasping for air._

_"We don't need your permission or cooperation anyway. I was just wondering how much it would take for you to give in."_

_"I'll do everything in my power to try and fight whatever you try and do to me."_

_"Like I said before, such brave words.__ But that's all they are words. They're as worthless as you are."_

"CAMMY!  FIGHT BACK!!"

A voice broke her away from the memory.  She already felt weak with the combination of the memory and her air supply being cut off.  Birdie had turned her around and was full on chocking her.  Swinging her legs, Cammy was able to wrap them around his arms, relieving her neck.  He let her neck go to pull her legs away and she back flipped away from him.  Cammy looked into the crowd, trying to figure out who called out her name.  Again distracted, Birdie's legs swept through hers and she slammed hard onto the ground.  Before she could stand, he kicked her in the back.  Cammy screamed out as she rolled onto her back, preventing him from hitting the same spot.  She tried to stand but he kneed her in the stomach and she doubled over.  He stood over her.

"Now take your punishment like a good little girl."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees, she felt queasy because of the kick to the stomach.  She grabbed her own hair closer to the base of her neck than him, to relieve the pain, and with his 'help' she was standing now.  He reared back to throw a punch at her face but she quickly ducked and rolled under him, using her size has an advantage.  Her speed had surprised him, and luckily, he had let go of her hair.  

            She charged at him then, and ducked her body low hitting him square in the stomach with her elbow.  Cammy heard all the air leave his body and he stumbled backwards coughing.  While he tried to recover she quickly assaulted him with various blows.  They were quick and didn't hold the strength of her last one, but together they would affect him.  A high kick to his eye brow left blood flowing down the side of his face as he stood and wobbled side to side.  Cammy ran towards him one last time.  She flipped forward into a hand stand and grabbed his neck with her legs.  Using all the strength in her arms and legs she flipped his body over and slammed it to the ground.  He didn't move and Cammy stood over him.  Relief hit her all at once and combined with her injuries, now apparent due to her adrenaline subsiding, she fell to one knee, breathing hard.  She heard her name again from the crowd but when she looked up, everything was blurry and she passed out.

            When Cammy woke up, she was in a taxi with her head in someone's lap.  She looked up and saw Wagner.  She tried to sit up but Wagner held her down.

"Cammy, just lay down until we get home."

She did as he said but spoke.

"What were you doing there?"

"I followed you from the party."

"Oh."

Cammy left it at that until they got home.  Luckily Guile wasn't home yet.  Wagner helped her into the house.  He guided her to her room and she sat on the side of the bed.  Cammy removed the gloves and set them carefully next to her.

"Where'd those come from?"

"Nowhere."

 Cammy went to lie down and sucked in her breath at the pain in her back and stomach.  Wagner spoke.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach.  I'll go get something for that."

He left the room and Cammy did what he said.  Wagner came back with some warm water, a rag, anapestic cream, and bandages.  He gently soaked the rag in warm water and ran it along her back.

"You didn't give these scratches time to heal either."

He spoke as he finished tending to the scrapes and bruises on her back.

"I don't know why you're doing this Cammy.  But you have to tell Guile."

"No way.  I can't.  And neither can you Wagner."

"This is bigger than you think.  I can feel it."

"I don't care.  I have to know everything and this is helping me figure it out."

"But you're getting hurt."

"I don't care."

"I do." 

He dropped a slip of paper on her nightstand before speaking again.

"You won.  The next fight is in New Orleans.  It's the final tournament."

"And I'm going to be there."

"I know you are strong from whatever Shadowlaw did to you, but your memories distract you.  You won't be able to hold up.  It isn't worth it."

"You remember your past.  I don't.  It's worth it to me.  Don't tell Guile, he'll never let me go."

"I can't do that."

Wagner pulled her covers over her now bandaged back.

"I won't tell him about tonight and last night if you don't go to this last one."

Cammy nodded and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Wagner."

"Goodnight."

Wagner left the room and Cammy whispered to herself.

"Like hell I'm not going."

--

Liz and General McCall belong to Jami.  Check out Air Force Legacy to see more of them.

-Vammy 


	21. Chapter 21

_Guile-_

_            I'm sorry.  Wagner can explain.  This is something I have to do.  Please don't try and stop me.  I took money from your ATM.  I'll be fine, and home soon.  I'm sorry again.  I love you both._

_-Cammy_

            Guile's fingers gripped the note tightly as he read it a second time, making sure he wasn't seeing things.  He wasn't.  He stormed out of his bed and into Cammy's room.  The first light of morning shone on her empty bed.  Guile yelled.

"WAGNER!"

A few moments later Wagner groggily stumbled by Guile's side wearing only his boxer shorts.  He rubbed his eyes and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Guile shoved the note in Wagner's face and yelled.

"What the hell is she talking about?"

Wagner took the note from Guile and read.

"Oh my God, Guile, she promised me she wouldn't go."

"Go where?"

"She's been going to street fights.  They were triggering memories from her past."

"And you were a part of this?"

"No, no.  I followed her last night to the fight.  She was hurt.  I made her promise me she wouldn't go to the next one.  And she said okay.  I thought it was over."

"Wagner, this is really important.  Where's the next fight?"

"New Orleans."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"…Shadowlaw." 

--

            Cammy rose from her bus seat and winced.  She placed her hand on the bandages Wagner had placed on her back only hours ago.  Technically she hadn't agreed not to go, so she didn't lie to him.  It didn't stop her from feeling guilty.  And she had taken Guile's money.  It wasn't hard.  His ATM code was her father's birthday.  She took only how much she would need.  Enough for a bus ticket and a few nights at any hotel she could find.  Luckily there was one near the bus station.  Cammy headed in that direction but changed her mind, figuring it would be the first place Guile would look for her.  So she walked down the busy streets of New Orleans.  It was already beginning to get hot.  After two hours of walking, she came upon a Motel 6.  It would work just fine.  She checked in, using an alias, and paid in cash.

            Soon Cammy was in her hotel room.  She pulled the paper from her pocket.  Check-in for the tournament wasn't for another hour.  She decided to go on now and have a look around the tournament site.  It wasn't like she could sleep.  Cammy looked in the mirror at her image.  She spoke out loud.

"Soon I'll know everything and I can finally go on with my life.

            After arriving at the site, Cammy looked around in wonder.  It was huge, a real fighting arena.  She couldn't imagine herself fighting here.  But she was going to do it.  There were vendors coating the sides of the hall leading to the arena.  And the people.  There wasn't even a fight today and the crowd was gigantic.  Cammy scanned the crowd.  So many different people, fighters mostly, didn't wander like her.  They knew what this was, had done it hundreds of times before.  Suddenly she stopped as her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat.  

            She saw him across the large hall.  Ken.  There wasn't a doubt in her mind that that strawberry blonde hair and red gi belonged to him.  People passed by her frozen form, some muttering for her to not stand in the way.  She didn't care.  He turned, smile on his face and Cammy held her breath as her eyes widened.  It was him.  He stopped, leaned forward and squinted.  She nodded her head as if to tell him that it was in fact her.

            Then she ran for him.  Pushing through the crowd, nearly tripping once, she slammed into his open arms.

"Oh, Ken."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Cammy, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

She pulled away from him and looked into his comforting brown eyes; the eyes that had held her together for so long.  She smiled and spoke.

"I love you." 

He put his hands on her arms.

"Let's go.  We have to talk."

--

            Julian walked away from the check-in station, files under his arm.  Everything was going alright for the tournament.  He was nervous being back in the states.  It was his first time back since, since he killed that man.  After his fight with Vega, Julian had been quite calm, and accepting to everything Shadowlaw was telling him to do.  He was defeated.  The more he fought them the more he turned into someone he didn't want to be.  He was still haunted by Vega's words.  He couldn't turn into someone as heartless has him, but the problem was, had he already?  Julian shook his head, dismissing the thought from his mind.  If he was like Vega he wouldn't be worrying about it right now.  He would find his way out of this hell somehow.

            He arrived in the back office and began flipping through the sign in sheets.  Then he found what he was looking for.  Ken was here.  

"Dammit."

He left the papers strewn across a table in the back office area and ran into the arena.  He had to find Ken and tell him not to fight.  There were so many people here already.  There was no way he would find Ken in this crowd at least not without being noticed.  He went outside and sat down.  The sun beat down on his shoulders and it felt good.  He loved his freedom.  That's way he would be stuck the rest of his life.  He sighed deeply.  He'd go back and get Ken's file, and call his hotel room.  That was better than trying to find him in this mass of people.  Sometimes he got so worried and angry about things he didn't think logically.  Julian kind of laughed to himself and stood to reenter the arena.  He looked to the busy street and froze.  He saw Ken getting into a taxi cab, with a girl.  Julian looked closer.  When the door shut and the girl turned he saw a scar running along the left side of her face.  It was Cammy.

"Oh God, I have to stop Vega before he finds out."

--

            Cammy felt so happy just riding in the cab with Ken.  He didn't say much of anything.  Cammy guessed he wanted privacy to talk to her.  They arrived at a huge and elegant hotel.  Cammy was in awe.  She laughed to herself.  Ken questioned her.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm staying at the Motel 6."

"Oh.  Well I have the suite."

She smiled at him.

"Figures."

"Well you get used to it."

Upon entering his room Cammy sat down on the lush sofa and Ken sat across from her.  He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Cammy, some things have changed since we last saw each other."

Cammy blurted in a burst of emotion.

"I didn't mean what I said to you that night.  I was just scared."

"I didn't mean what I said either, but…"

He grabbed her hand and linked his fingers through hers.  She stood and sat next to him.

"Ken, when you told me you loved me did you know it would take me the rest of my life, to get over the feeling of knowing my dream didn't turn out right?  When you let me believe that you weren't complete without me by your side…"

"How could I know, that you would go, that you would run.  Cammy, I thought you were the one."

"Why can't we just leave it all behind?"

"Things are different."

"Does it matter?  Ken, I remembered that you saved me.  Or tried to, but I was under their control."

She ran her finger along his nose, feeling a bump.  He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.  She spoke.

"I did that."

"Yes.  You did."

"See, I remember.  I know you love me."

She stood, urging him to rise with her.  She pulled herself into his embrace and he returned it.  The phone rang suddenly.  Ken reached over, unplugged it, and returned to her arms.  Cammy let her hand slide down the side of Ken's face.  Her finger trailed across his lips, taking in their softness, their warmth.  His breath was hot as he spoke to her.

"Cammy…"

"Shhh."

She moved her hand from his lips and put it on his chest, over his heart.  Almost becoming lost in his drowning brown eyes, she spoke softly.  Her words were breathy, her voice deeper, sensual even.

"I never stopped loving you."

She waited.  Scared of her honesty.  Waited.  For a reaction, something, anything.  Ken placed his hand on top of hers.  He laced his fingers between hers and squeezed as her spoke, bringing his face closer.  Cammy held her breath as his lips brushed her own.

"I love you so much."

Her body crumbled into his.  He caught her with his lips.  They kissed frantically, as if they just found one another and soon would be lost again.  Cammy ran her hands along Ken's body.  Every touch brought a reaction from him.  She pulled his shirt over his head and pressed herself against the bare skin of his chest.  Ken pulled her back, looked at her face longingly, and then softly kissed her neck.  He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off.  Cammy breathed in deeply.  He whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

She shuddered as his breath tickled her ear before answering.

"Yes."

He caressed her cheek; she pressed her forehead to his and cherished every part of him.  His face, his eyes, everything.  She drew him closer and they kissed.  They kissed again and again, questing for more.  Nibbling, licking, absorbing every thrilling sensation.  Cammy felt as if she were floating.  Then she realized that Ken was carrying her.  She kissed him, brushing his lips softly. He broke from the kiss to speak.

"Sometimes when I look at you, I have to remind myself to breathe."

Still dazed she blinked.  She hadn't expected such romantic words.  He pushed the quilt off the bed he had led her to and set her down on the cool sheets.  Cammy pulled him onto the bed and they tumbled over the sheets, kissing and dragging off their remaining clothes.  Then they made love.  Slow and easy, yet brimming with passion.  She had what she wanted and gave willingly, her body and her heart.  This was more than sex she told herself.  Cammy whispered as she curled her body into the curve of the already sleeping Ken's.

"So much more."


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N:  I never thought that anyone was really paying attention when I posted songs at the beginning of each chapter in "The Real Life Cammy", but a reviewer (david osborne) actually asked when they'd be back.  So here they are.)

_My world's on fire  
My life's overwhelming  
Just breathe  
You're on the next train to life without me  
Time had nothing left to show so we found out  
A world on fire  
A life overwhelming_

_Do you believe in the words you said to me  
As you take away everything?_

_I can't believe what you're saying  
So don't tell me  
The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving_

_I spent my time thinking about you   
Remember when we said that this would not end?  
But now you're gone  
I'm still right here without you  
A world on fire  
A life overwhelming  
Just breathe_

_Do you believe in the words you said to me  
As you take away everything?_

_I can't believe what you're saying  
So don't tell me  
The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving_

_So take back what you said  
This would never end  
The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving_

_Die Trying –"Words That Kill"_

            Ken's body stirred, smashing Cammy awake with a start.  As soon as she saw that it was Ken lying beside her, saw that his arms were around her, she was okay.  She looked at his sleeping face in the semi-darkness of the room.  Moonlight shone in through the sheer draperies covering the window and made him look simply beautiful.  Cammy reached out and touched his face.  He stirred again, wrinkling his nose and making a disgusted sound, as if he hated waking up.  Cammy watched him closely, anticipating that moment when his eyes opened and awareness hit him.  She couldn't wait to hear what his first words would be.  He stretched, his skin tightening against hers.  Pulling her tighter against him and cuddling his head into the arch of her neck he groggily murmured.  

"I love you, Eliza." 

--

"Where the hell are you Ken?"

            Julian slammed the receiver of the phone down in frustration.  It was more important than ever that he get a hold of Ken now that Cammy was in the picture.  After seeing her, he had tried to find Vega.  But he was no where to be seen, and it wasn't good.  Julian took Ken's sign in paper and stuffed it in his pocket.  He was just going to have to go to Ken's hotel and wait for him.  Julian hailed a taxi and was soon on his way.  The cab stopped next to a police cruiser at a traffic light and Julian shifted his gaze downward.  Habit.  He held his breath until it passed them once the light changed.  It was only like a ten minute drive, but given traffic and his anxiousness, he knew it would be a long ride.

--

            Cammy's eyes went wide for a moment before she pushed Ken's body away from hers.  His eyes snapped open in protest.  He looked at Cammy.  Then his eyes darted around the room, realizing where he was.  He spoke.

"Oh God."

"Who's Eliza?"

Ken's eyes closed and he put his head in his hands.

"My wife."

"Your wife!"

Cammy pulled herself, with the sheet, out of the bed, suddenly embarrassed about her state of dress, or rather lack there of.  She tripped on the tangles of the sheet but managed to keep herself covered when she fell on the floor.  Ken yelled to her.

"Wait, Cammy!"

She yelled back as she began picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Wait for what?  You to find the time to tell me you love me, to lie to me?"

"I don't know what came over me."

"Save it!"

As Cammy hurriedly put her clothes on, she made sure Ken couldn't see her face.  She didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.  Grunting in frustration she remembered that her shirt was in the other room.  Ken came behind her, wearing his boxer shorts.

"Cammy, please wait.  We have to figure this out."

"Why do you need me to wait?  You got what you wanted."

"This isn't what I wanted.  I tried to tell you."

"Oh really, was it when you were telling me you loved me, that I was beautiful, or kissing me, or when you were carrying me to the bed?"

"I tried telling you things were different."

"Saying 'things are different' and mentioning the fact that you're married are two very separate things to me."

"I was trying."

"Not hard enough."

            With that Cammy turned and headed for the door, picking up and putting on her shirt before leaving.  Ken called after her but she slammed the door closed behind her.  Now that she was in the hall and Ken couldn't see her, the tears began to fall from her eyes.  Then she started to run, pushing past people in the halls and down the stairs.  Running down the street this late at night, she was getting many cat calls as well as a few strange looks.  But she just kept running; tears now dried on her skin.  By the time she reached her hotel room she was sweating and panting heavily.  Her hands shaking, she slid the keycard through the slot and entered the enclosure of her room.  Pressing her body against the door she slid down to the floor and sobbed into her hands.  She was numb to all feeling besides the hurt.  The worst part was she knew she still loved him.  Then she cried harder.

--

            Julian went to the front desk of Ken's hotel, speaking to the clerk.

"M'am?  Could you ring Ken Master's room for me?"

Oddly remembering this information off hand the clerk replied.

"Mr. Master's isn't answering his phone, though I'm almost positive he's in his room.  I checked him in myself."

"What's his room number?"

"524."

"Thanks.  One other question.  How do you know all this stuff off hand?"

The clerk laughed and blushed before speaking again.

"You are the second gentleman who has come in here for Mr. Masters within the past 30 minutes. Another very good looking gentleman came in here earlier."

"Holy shit."

Julian turned away from the clerk and ran towards the elevators.

--

            Ken ran his hands through his hair in frustration and disbelief.  How could he have let this happen?  He had brought Cammy here to tell her about Eliza in a caring way, not to hurt her and now…now he had done some serious damage.  Suddenly Ken heard a loud crash.  He ran out to the door and saw it had been busted open.

"Julian?"

Julian looked about frantically and grabbed Ken's shoulders.

"Where'd Cammy go?"

Not even taking the time to question Julian's presence or the fact that the door to his room now lay on the floor, Ken spoke, spilling his emotions onto Julian.

"I screwed up so bad.  I saw her and I just didn't want to hurt her.  But she kept saying things.  And I…I turned into myself at 19 again, when I loved her so much.  I screwed up so bad Julian."

            Julian took in the scene of Ken's hotel room.  Clothes lying on the floor, the bed had all the sheets stripped off it aside from the one covering the mattress, Ken's state of dress, and it all came together. He shook his head.

"Tell me you didn't, man." 

Ken eyes shifted away from Julian's face and to the floor.  It was all the answer he needed.

"But you're married Ken."

"I know! Dammit, I know.  I don't know how it happened.  I love Eliza with all my heart.  Then suddenly Cammy is back and things just happened."

"That doesn't just happen."

"It did.  Oh my God what have I done?"

Julian tried to keep his head together, remembering why he was really here.

"Where'd she go?"

"She ran off when she found out."

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Shit, shit.  Where could she have gone?"

"I would think back to her hotel room.  What's going on?"

"Where's she staying?"

"I think she mentioned a Motel 6.  Now what's going on?"

"Dammit.  There's like a million of them in this fuckin' city."

"What's wrong?"

"Vega has had a tail on you since the day Cammy went into hiding."

"Oh my God."

"We have to find her before he does, if he hasn't already."

"Just tell me what to do."

"You go east, I'll go west."


	23. Chapter 23

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

_Evanesence__ "Whisper"_

            The carpet was soft against the skin of her face.  By now it had probably made an imprint on her cheek. Cammy was out of tears now, and she just lay motionless by the door.  This wasn't why she was here.  She needed to put herself together and concentrate on her fight tomorrow.  She hadn't come here to see Ken.  It was to find out about her past, and she was going to do that.  Cammy stood and flipped the light switch on, filling the room in a faint yellow glow.  She looked at her face in the mirror.  Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and sure enough, little red imprints littered her cheek.  She lifted up her shirt and began to pull off the bandages Wagner had placed for her.  Ken hadn't even noticed them, or cared to ask.  The scratches were light pink, almost healed thanks to Wagner's doctoring.  She sighed.  She did miss him and Guile, but this was something she had to do, and she had let her feeling get in the way.   

            Grabbing a towel she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  The hot water felt good on her body, as if it could wash away all her bad feelings.  She turned it hotter and hotter, until she could hardly stand it and her skin was turning pink.  Cammy stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair into a single long braid down her back.  She yawned.  The hot shower had helped in making her sleepy.  She knew she would need all the help she could get falling asleep tonight.  There was too much to worry about.  

            She slipped into the warmth of the covers and curled into the fetal position on her side.  She lay with her eyes closed for a long while.  Her mind wouldn't stop racing.  She turned over and looked at the small digital clock on the nightstand.  1:34.  Staring at the ceiling, she let out a sigh.  She saw a quick glimmer of silver light in the corner of her eye and held her breath.  

            Before Cammy could sit up in bed a hand covered her mouth, slamming her head back into her pillow.  Using the rest of her body to push against her assailant, she was able to get her legs off the bed.  Suddenly a blow struck the side of her head and next thing she knew she was back on the bed, her arms pinned down by her assailants legs, his hand still covering her mouth.  Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw his silhouette.  Vega.  Her eyes grew wide and she struggled against him again, making muffled noises under his hand.  He spoke through his mask, his voice eerily whispered through the shiny metal.

"Shhh."

_Vega began to laugh uncontrollably again. Cammy's eyes grew wide with hatred as she lunged towards him. However he was well prepared for an attack by her this time, and reached his arm back, bringing it down hard on Cammy's face. The force of this blow caused her to fall. Only sheer will kept her from falling completely onto the ground._

_"You should really not do that—"_

_He kicked her body so that she fell completely on the floor._

_"—always seems to turn out bad for you."_

_Cammy held the side of her face. It ached with the bruise that was surely already beginning to form. She stood up, still dizzy from the blow, and looked at him defiantly. The room was almost fully illuminated now. Vega walked towards her, this time she remained still. He placed his hand on the side of her face gently and spoke in a whisper._

_"Such a beautiful young woman."___

_His eyes were glazed over. It made him look even more fearsome, more insane. He moved his hands down her arms slowly and then to her waist. He let out his breath in a long sigh as Cammy held hers. He was looking into her eyes yet somehow past them. He leaned his face close to hers and closed his eyes tilting his head a little._

She screamed into his hand again.  His laugh rolled down her spine in a series of chills.  He ran his other hand along her face.  Cammy squeezed her eyes shut has another memory crashed over her.

_She swung her fists wildly at his face, his steel blue eyes, and his evil smirk. His eyes grew wide, but he moved his head to the side, avoiding the attack. He used his speed to grab the arm that she had missed him with and his strength to pull her body over his head and slam it to the floor. He didn't release her arm. He pulled her to the corner of the small room. He then picked her body up and pressed her to the corner with his left arm. His right held the claw to her throat. _

_"Did I not warn you about that?"_

_Cammy lifted her chin further, exposing more of her throat. She wanted him to do it. Kill her._

_"Just kill me!"_

_"Oh, but that would not be any fun now would it?"_

_He pressed his left cheek to her right cheek, which placed his mouth right next to her ear. He brought the claw to the left side of her face and whispered softy._

_"Usted pertenece a mí ahora, mi angel."_

_As he spoke he pulled one of the three blades across the skin of her face. It felt like her skin was being ripped off. She whimpered and struggled against him but he was too strong. Blood dropped to the floor making a tiny splatter. Vega pulled his face from hers only to bring it close to the wound. He licked along it with his tongue. This caused the wound to sting even more than it already did._

            When Cammy snapped back into herself, Vega had taken his hand away from her mouth, as well as removed his mask.  He then traced his finger along the scar on her cheek.  She lay there unable to speak for a moment.  He did however.

"You are always mine."

"Y-you did this to me."

"Is that not grand?"

Cammy gritted her teeth in anger.  He smiled at her and petted her head.  An act of dominance.  She used all her strength and pushed his body off of hers.  He fell to the right side of the bed and Cammy rolled off the left side.  They stood face to face, the bed between them.

"You still have that spunk Camilla."

That name from his lips brought back more memories of her suffering at his hands.  She screamed in frustration.

"Why are you here?  If you're supposed to kill me go ahead and try dammit."

"I only want to talk."

"Talk?  Bullshit."

"I miss you lover."

Cammy froze.  He smiled and walked around the bed.  Standing behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.  He spoke, his breath close to her ear.

"You did not think Mr. Masters was your first did you?  Yes, yes.  Do not worry I know all about you twos little romp only a few hours ago.  I am not upset.  I just did not want you to be upset at his betrayal, so I thought I would remind you of your first lover."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?  You know that for sure?"

Cammy stuttered, trying to form words but she couldn't.  A tear rolled down her cheek.  He walked in front of her and wiped it from her eye.  She pushed his hand away and yelled.

"You're lying!  I know it.  Leave me the hell alone!"

She stepped away from him, mind racing, trying to put everything into perspective.  Vega pounced towards her then, her body slammed into the floor.  Pinning her there he yelled into her face.

"I never betrayed you!  But your perfect little boy did.  Yes.  I saw it myself.  He and his new wife are happy, very happy in fact.  Happy quite frequently might I add."

He pressed his mouth against hers and she screamed.  It was muffled by his face.  She struggled against him but he was too heavy.  She couldn't move her body under his weight.  He muttered something in Spanish and ran his finger over her lips.  She screamed.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

He reared back and delivered a sharp blow to her right cheek.  She saw stars.  He delivered a few more slaps to her face, causing it to fly form side to side.  Then he grabbed the sides of her face, lifting it enough for him to quickly peck a kiss on her lips before he slammed the back of her head into the floor.  Cammy had to blink a few times to get her head straight.  He slapped her again, causing blood to run down her chin.  Finally he got off her and she was able to struggle to her feet.  He yelled at her, incensed that she didn't remember.

"You do not remember me making love to you?"

"I thought that's what you wanted; me not to remember."

"No.  That's what M. Bison wants.  I want you."

He lunged for her again and she attempted to jump from him.  He was able to grab her feet and she fell to the floor.  As he climbed on top of her and began to beat her and rip away her clothes, she was frozen by a memory.

                        _She was dressing for her next mission.  Bison wanted her to destroy another life that threatened Shadowlaw. Robert Sellers.  Easy enough.  Vega entered her quarters.  She expected him to lead her away to transport for her mission.  But instead he shut the door behind him and approached her._

_"Camilla."_

_"Yes Vega?"_

_"Stay with me for a moment."_

_"I have orders from the Master to eliminate a Robert Sellers."_

_"Your orders are to stay with me."_

_"I do not—"_

_Vega grabbed her arm and pressed her to the wall._

_"You are to stay with me for a moment."_

_She was going to question her orders again but Vega placed his mouth over hers.  She started pushing him away then he spoke again._

_"Orders are not to move."_

_She followed orders not to move as he removed her uniform and took her…_

            Cammy started screaming only to have her screams muffled by Vega's hand again.  Her arms were pinned under her own body.  Even if they weren't she wasn't sure if she could find the strength to move.  She was devastated by this truth.  He had raped her.  No matter how he tried to twist it.  He had.  Cammy struggled against him, slowing coming to realize what was happing to her at this very moment.  He was doing it again.  He slapped her hard when she struggled against him causing blood to fly from her lip and splatter the wall and his face.  She felt her body getting weaker.  Her mind was flooded with horrible memories and her body was being assaulted.  The combination was dangerous.  Tears burned in her eyes as Vega burned her inside.  He removed his hand from her mouth and brought it to her throat.  She screamed and he matched it as he ripped his fingernails down and through the skin of her neck and collapsed on top of her.  Cammy started sobbing loudly and Vega regained his composure.  He spoke, his breaths coming loud and hard has he got off of her.

"You do not forget Vega Fabio DeCerna."

She crumpled into a ball on the floor, pulling the sheet from the floor over her body in shame and was about to pass out when Vega spoke as he exited her room.

"See you at the tournament, lover."

  __


	24. Chapter 24

_What do you see in the dark  
when the demons come for you?  
  
If only you could have seen   
how fucked up my life used to be  
then everything starts to change  
supposedly healing my pain  
I never thought I'd feel this way  
I never thought that I'd see a day  
I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone  
Its all these demons haunting me  
Its all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin  
Its taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again  
  
And now I look through my minds eye  
And see where my past needs to rest  
Its always disturbed by these voices  
That echo inside of my head  
Another way that I can hide  
Another reason to crawl inside and get away   
from everything and everywhere and everyone  
NO!  
Its all these demons haunting me  
Its all these little things trapped inside of me  
Releasing me from all my sin  
  
Its taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons......again  
  
Facing the days as I grow into my own  
Loving and hating the same  
And three-fold I told you   
it comes back with laughter  
Over and over again  
Its coming back  
  
Its taken me all my anger  
And taken me all of my hate  
To learn how my life came together  
Releasing the demons again_

_Godsmack__- "Release the Demons"_

            Pushing through a drunken crowd, Julian ran towards the only other Motel 6 on the west side of New Orleans.  Cammy hadn't been at the first one and he was hoping Ken had found her by now.  There was a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that it was too late by now.  He prayed that it wasn't.

            Panting, Julian slowed to a stride as he started to enter the check-in area of the motel.  It was a pretty small hotel, only about ten or twelve rooms.  He turned to observe the doors to the rooms and saw one ajar.  The bad feeling in his stomach quickly turned into adrenaline as he sprinted towards the open room.  He entered and yelled as soon as he saw her.

"Cammy!"

She was lying on the floor, her body tangled with a blood covered sheet that was held to her body by the tight grip of her knuckles.  She started to move when she heard him speak.

"Shit girl.  Wake up."

Her lip was swollen and had dried blood crusted on it.  With an obvious effort she peeled open her eyes.  They were so dark it startled Julian.

"Cammy girl, it's me, Julian.  What happened?"

She tried to sit up but couldn't with the tangles of the sheet.  He leaned in closer just in time to hear her mutter.

"V-Vega."

He stammered.

"I'm so sorry.  I tired to stop this.  Oh my God.  This isn't fucking happening."

Julian felt like he was losing his mind.  If Vega did to her what Julian thought he did, what he did before, he didn't know how he would handle it.

"Girl, look at me."

Her eyes were unfocused, pupils dilated.  He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to sitting.  Her body flopped in his arms like a doll.  Now that she was slumped over he could see the red stain on the back of her head.  He touched it gently and felt a large bump.  He put his hands on the sides of her face.

"You gotta stay awake, girl.  Stay with me."

She moaned softly and he scooped her, including the sheet, into his arms.  He ran with her then, as fast as he could.  He was taking her to the only safe place he could think of.

            The church was large, perhaps the largest in New Orleans.  It was late and Julian hoped that there would be someone there who could help him.  He burst through the double doors, his eyes were wide and frantic, and Cammy's blood was stained on his shirt.  There was an older priest kneeling by a statue of the Holy Family.  He turned quickly at the commotion and immediately rose when he saw him carrying Cammy.  Julian spoke frantically.

"You gotta help me Father.  She's hurt and I don't know how to tell how bad it is."

"Young man, you should take her to a hospital, not here."

"I can't, no way."

"I am not a doctor.  I can't tell you what's wrong with her.  She needs a real doctor to do that."

"Look, I told you I can't!  Are you gonna help me or not?"

Julian was losing control but the priest wasn't.

"Why can't you take her to the hospital?"

"Th-They ask questions and names and all that.  I can't."

"Did you do this?"

"No! No, I…she just needs help.  Please."

The priest sighed.

"Lay her down here."

Julian did as he instructed and carefully lay Cammy down on a pew.  The priest looked her over, noticing the wound on the back of her head.

"Well there's a bump here so that means she doesn't have a concussion.  Has she spoken?"

"A little, I tried to keep her awake but then she passed out."

"Honestly that's all I can help you with.  Though everything seems to be superficial, there could be something I'm missing, and I am not willing to trust her to stay here.  She needs to be checked out by a real doctor."

"I told you—"

"Why can't they ask questions or names?"

Julian paused.

"Father, it's different for me than for other people."

"How so?"

"I've done things and…"

"God's love is endless and unconditional, but that doesn't mean you don't have to do your part.  He will forgive you anything, but you have to be truly sorry and ready to repent.  And this young girl doesn't need to suffer because you are afraid."

"I know!  I just…"

Julian put his head in his hands.  Everything was happening too fast for him.  He felt the priests hand on his bare arm where the tattoo of thorns was.

"I can tell you are hurting.  Now is the time to fix it, make it right."

"Alright."

Julian pulled Cammy into his arms and headed for the nearest hospital.  Upon arrival at the emergency room, they swiped her from his arms and immediately into an examination room.  Then the questions started flying.

"How long as she been out?"

"Like 20 minutes."

"What's her name?"

"Cammy."

"Cammy what?"

"White."

"Your name?"

"Julian Marquez."

"Relation?"

"Friend."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know.  I found her like this."

"Where?"

"Her hotel room."

"Why were you there?"

"I was looking for her."

Julian had his hands gripped tightly together as the nurse wrote these things down.  Another nurse entered the room and spoke.

"Found her file.  Camilla Faith White, age 17.  I'm working on contacting her father."

"Is she okay?"

"She should be fine.  No head trauma.  It must have been something else.  I'm thinking psychological trauma, looks like she was raped."

Julian's breath caught.  Not again.  No wonder she was struggling.  Her body was strong, the strongest, but her mind was probably so fragile.  The two nurses left Julian in the waiting room; they told him they would notify him if she wakes up or if there are any changes.  So he sat and waited.  He should have left right then.  They had his name, and it was a perfect time for him to make a getaway, but he wouldn't leave Cammy to deal with this alone.

            After about half an hour Julian heard a commotion in the hall.  A young man was screaming.

"Why can't I see her?"

Julian couldn't hear the nurses who were probably talking in low clam tones trying to calm the person down.

"Who brought her here?  Some guy!?"

Julian stood as he heard the person approaching the small waiting room.  A young man burst through the door.  He was a few inches shorter than Julian himself, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, which happened to be filled with rage.  The young man lunged towards Julian, grabbing him by the neck.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" 

Julian let him take him down and held his arms back submissively.  He didn't answer.  He was still trying to figure out who this was.

"You son of a bitch answer me!"

He held Julian's jaw in his fist and was turning it sharply to the side.  A moment later the young man was lifted from Julian by a larger man he recognized.  It was Colonel William Guile.  The Colonel spoke.

"Wagner calm down.  He didn't hurt he, he helped her."

Wager screamed.

"Well then who the hell is to blame?"

"That's why we need him."

Guile pointed at Julian who was raising himself of the floor and into a chair.  Julian spoke, not waiting to be asked the question he knew was coming.

"It was Vega."

"What?"

"He has had a tail on Ken Masters in order to find Cammy.  Just what you thought they'd do, which is why you went into hiding with her.  But she came here, I don't know why and ran into him.  Both were oblivious to this and he found her."

"Where's Ken then."

"Me and him separated to look for her."

"And you found her."

"Right.  But I was too late."

            Just then Ken entered the room.

"Julian is she okay?"

"I think so, man."

Guile turned and looked at Ken.  Ken was apparently surprised by Guile's presence.

"Guile?"

Guile nodded and Wagner pushed past him and towards Ken.

"Where were you when this was happening to her?  Aren't you supposed to love her?"

Ken looked as if he just got shot.  A nurse walked in the room then.

"Cammy is awake and asking for all of you.  One at a time though."

Everyone looked at Wagner, who was already stepping forward.  He needed to see her first.


	25. Chapter 25

_I want to take his eyes out   
Just for looking at you   
Yes I do   
I want to take his hands off   
Just for touching you   
Yes I do   
  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do   
  
And I want to make him   
Regret life since the day he met you   
Yes I do   
And I want to make him   
Take back all that he took from you   
Yes I do   
  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do_

_Nickelback__- "Just For"_

            Guile watched closely for Wagner to leave the room.  As soon as he was gone for long enough not to hear him he started yelling at Ken.  

"How the hell could you have let this happen?!"

Ken retorted, equally angry.

"Let it happen?  Cammy left my hotel at her own free will.  I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"So you're saying this is her fault?"

"No, but it's not mine."

"Why was she in there anyway?"

Ken paused, but Julian jumped in.

"That's beside the point.  Vega would have found her at the tournament; probably even try to fight her."

Guile turned his anger towards Julian now.

"Well it would have been a hell of a lot better than what he did to her."

Ken jumped back in.

"What'd he do?"

He paused when Guile answered him with silence.  Julian looked to Ken.

"It's not good man.  Physically they are saying she's okay, but otherwise, she's pretty unstable."

Ken put his head in his hands as he muttered.

"Oh no."

"Ken, you couldn't have known about the tail on you."

"Why couldn't you tell me?  I mean you knew about my wife."

"They would have found out, and plus she wasn't in any danger.  They were just using you to get to her.  Don't listen to what he says.  He's just angry."

Julian pointed towards Guile as he said this and it infuriated him.  He waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I'm standing right here.  Show some respect.  You guys have a lot to fill me in on."

Both young men stood astonished, but while Ken backed off Julian stepped forward and into Guile's face.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not a fucking kid.  I've been through more shit than you could ever dream of."

"Regardless as to the fact of weather you're a kid or not, I am curious to know how you knew about the tail that _Shadowlaw had on Ken."_

Julian froze.  Guile stepped closer to him, and spoke accusingly.

"Just who the hell are you?"

--

            Wagner made his way cautiously into Cammy's hospital room.  He was surprised to walk into the room which was filled with light, and see Cammy sitting up in the bed.  She softly smiled at him as he shut the door behind him.  Shyly he spoke.

"Hey."

As he moved closer, he could see her face was bruised and her lip was busted.  Other wise she _looked fine, but he knew she wasn't.  She spoke back, her voice as soft as her smile._

"Hey."

He had reached the bed and leaned on the side.  After a minute or so he spoke in a burst of emotion.

"Cammy, I begged you not to come here.  And now look."

"I'm okay."

He didn't hear her as he continued.

"You already had so much to sort through and now you have a totally new set of things and I know you can't take it.  I can hardly take it and it didn't happen to me."

"Wagner, I am okay."

He heard her the second time.

"How can you be okay?"

"Because I know everything now."

"You do?"

"Yeah I remembered.  And now it's over and I can go on."

He reached out and hugged her.  She returned the hug gladly.  He spoke while he was embracing her.

"I am so happy for you."

"I'm happy too.  It's finally over."

--

            Julian was frozen in place.  His anger was quickly dissolved by his rising fear.  He knew this would come up, but he had been hoping it wouldn't.  That the Colonel would just accept the information he gave.  He wasn't so lucky.  Ken jumped in for Julian this time.

"I met him when I snuck into Shadowlaw.  He helped me find Cammy there and later he's the one who sent the telegram, and warned me and Cammy out the squad that was after her."

Guile took a deep breath and Julian just kept holding his.

"I know why you got yourself into that mess.  But why did he?"

"Guile, he's helped us whenever he could."

"And probably canceled it out with everything else he's done.  I bet he led Vega to Cammy."

Julian flipped out.

"You know what?  Fuck you!  You stupid prick!  You don't know shit!"

Julian lunged towards Guile but Ken grabbed him before he could move very far.  As soon as Ken touched Julian's body he realized he needed to calm down.  He held his arms up to signal to Ken that he was calm.  Ken released him and Julian spoke, calmer now.

"Sorry.  I just can't stand the idea that I had any part of what the bastard Vega did to Cammy."

"Did you?"

"No."

Ken started to speak but Guile motioned for him to stop and then spoke himself.

"Ken I want to talk to him alone.  Why don't you check on Cammy and Wagner?"

Ken looked at Julian to make sure he'd be okay before he left.  He closed the door behind him and Guile spoke.

"So, now, answer a question for me."

"What?"

"Are you a member of Shadowlaw?"

Julian paused for a moment, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes."

Guile was silent which made Julian continue out of nervousness.

"I didn't know what they were and then before I knew what the hell was happening I was trapped.  I was really fucked up for a while and I got in over my head."

Guile stepped towards him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"We can fix this."

--

            Ken walked towards Cammy's hospital room and arrived just as Wagner was leaving.  He looked a lot calmer than before.  It didn't look like he would throw anymore accusations at him.

"How is she?"

"She's doing good, too good actually."

Ken smiled, thankful that she wasn't falling apart.  Wagner continued.

"She asked if you had come and I told her yes.  She wants to see you."

Ken's heart sank to the floor.  He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.  Not to mention that only hours after his betrayal, Vega had come.  Ken nodded and entered her room.  She looked better than he expected.  He spoke immediately.

"I wish you wouldn't have left.  Then this wouldn't have happened."

She broke in.

"That's not what I want to talk about."

Ken stopped.  He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.  It's what he didn't.

"Cammy, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know.  Just tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"When we were together, in that moment, tell me you weren't thinking about her.  That you knew it was me and it was me you wanted."

He looked her in the eyes.

"Yes.  In that moment it was you."

She nodded as he spoke again.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I think so.  I think I am going to be fine."

"I guess I'll go tell Guile you want to see him?"

"Yeah."

Ken started walking out of the room and Cammy yelled.

"Please don't be afraid to at least hug me.  I know you tried to help me."

Ken walked back and gave her a hug.  He was glad things were coming back into to place.

--

            Wagner arrived back at the waiting room as Guile exited with Julian at his side.  Guile put his hand on his shoulder.

"You better now Wagner?"

"Yeah.  She said it's over.  That she remembered everything and she's finally ready to go on."

Guile eyes grew wide along with Julian's as he spoke.

"She remembered everything?" 

"That's what she said."

"Oh no."

            Guile made his way to Cammy's room and past Ken who spoke to him, but he didn't pay attention.  If Cammy had remembered everything she remembered who had raped her before she killed Robert Sellers.  He burst into Cammy's room and heard her gasp.

"Guile!  You scared me half to death."

He didn't listen to her.

"Cammy I'm sorry.  I lied to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me if I knew something you didn't about your past.  And I did."

Cammy paused for a moment before she spoke.

"You knew that I had been raped."

He nodded.

"I couldn't tell you.  It was too much."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you all grown up all the sudden?"

She smiled at him as she reached out for his hand.

"I have perspective now.  I know I'll be okay."

Guile leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I always knew you would be okay Cam, you just didn't believe me.  I wish that it didn't take this for you to realize it."

"Well it's over."

He smiled at her.  There was a light tap at the door.

            Julian waited until Cammy looked over and saw him standing in the doorway.  He spoke.

"Hey there, girl."

Guile kissed her forehead again and patted Julian on the shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I heard you brother or whatever say that you said it was over."

She smiled.

"He told Guile too right?"

"Yeah.  They are both really happy for you."

She spoke with malice in her voice.

"Good."

"Good?  Why are you saying it like that?"

"Because it's not over by a long shot."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not done yet."

Julian grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"I don't get it?  What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to kill Vega if it's the last thing I do."


	26. Chapter 26

_  
Unsure of yourself  
You stand alright and now  
Were sure will led you there  
Last time you fell and you hit hard  
Your wounds have healed by now  
But you still see your scars yeah  
  
But it's not the way it use to be right now  
You come so far to just let this go my friend   
The same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over   
You've got to believe in yourself this time  
  
Live on, live it up today  
This life shall come  
So drink it up I say, yeah   
Say it's mine so give it all up to me now  
And walk that line, don't let this go, don't go out the   
  
Same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over  
You've got to believe in yourself this time  
  
Life shall come, life shall come  
Drink it up  
Life shall come, life shall come  
  
The same way you did the last time   
You'll break when you fall  
Don't make the same mistakes you did all over   
You got to believe in yourself this time._

_3 Doors Down- "This Time"_

Cammy sat in her hospital bed looking straight into Julian's astonished face.  She could feel the rage sitting in the pit of her stomach.  It made her determined.  She had meant every word she said.  Vega was going to die, and she was going to be the one to do it.  She was never going to give him the chance to torture her again.  No matter what it cost her, he was going to die.  Julian still hadn't said a word when Guile came back in the room, Ken and Wagner at his sides.  Guile spoke.

"Okay, it's time for us to go.  They want you to rest here, but we'll be back tonight and then we'll head home."

"Sounds good Guile."

Cammy smiled, leaving Julian dumbfounded and speechless.  She blew him off; no way would he tell Guile or Wagner what was going on.  He understood her and what Vega put her through.  Cammy waved as Guile practically pulled Julian from the room.  She closed her eyes and decided to rest.  She had a lot of work to do later.

--

            Guile sat in a circle with the three other young men.  Ken, Julian and Wagner listened carefully as he explained just how things would have to work for the day.  When he had pulled Julian aside earlier he hadn't been sure if he would cooperate with him.  But after some explaining and deal making Julian had given him enough information on Shadowlaw to bring them down, today.

"Ken, you and Julian have to make your fight has believable and long as possible for me to have time to get the men into position."

The two men nodded solemnly, concentrating on the task at hand, but Wagner was ecstatic.  

"Guile, what do I need to do?"

"You need to stay right here."

"No way in hell.  I owe these bastards one just as much as anyone.  I want to help and isn't it better if I do with you rather than alone."

Guile took a deep breath.

"You'll stay with me, it's that or nothing."

Wagner nodded as Guile continued.

"Once the real guys come in you all need to get out of there.  Julian you find me since you have immunity."

"Yeah sure."

Guile looked Julian in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry.  I've got you covered.  No one is going to want to take down the person who was key in bringing Shadowlaw down."

Ken put his hand on Julian's shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing Julian."

"I just don't have a good feeling is all."  

--         

            Bison practically charged at Vega waving his hands angrily in the air.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know Master.  He's been AWOL since last night."

"Well we need to find him.  The tournament is starting now.  We cannot risk him being missing."

"I will deal with him.  He will not interfere."

"I don't care what you do Vega, just fix this."

"Of course."

Bison left the room, slamming the door behind him.  Vega looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"I have my Camilla back, and now I get to give Marquez what he deserves.  As if my day could not get any better."

--

            Reaching around to scratch her back, Cammy crept back into the hotel room.  The hospital scrubs she stole upon her exit were itching.  Luckily the door was still open.  It was still a few hours before dark so by the time Guile knew she had left the hospital, Vega would be dead.  That was the plan.  She looked solemnly around the room as she gripped her fists together at the memories of last night.  She was justified and knew it.  Her bag was in the same place and she picked it up and poured its contents onto the bed.  Silently she dressed, feeling as if she were dressing for a war.  She was.

            Turing around she almost gasped at the sight of her self clad in the tight green jumpsuit and red fighting gloves.  It was obviously custom made for her muscular body.  For the first time there was no flood of memories, only a flood of hatred that manifested itself inside her gut.  She let her fist fly forward, shattering the mirror and spoke into the splinters of glass.

"You want me Vega, here I come."


	27. Chapter 27

_If there's a God at Heaven's door, do you think He wants me anymore?  
It's all left up to circumstances, a whole life filled with second chances.  
Pounded in like nails into my floor._

_  
Everybody hates and everybody dies.  
Begin to separate a world that's full of lies._

_  
Separate yourself, to separated self  
Separate yourself, to separated self_

_  
Surely there's a better place for me, a place where I can spend eternity.  
A place where there is no more pain and there is only sunshine reigning,  
And there is no one walking on their knees._

_  
Everybody hates and everybody dies.  
Begin to separate a world that's full of lies._

_  
Separate yourself, to separated self _

_Separate yourself, to separated self_

_  
My angels they surround me, my demons they have found me.  
My demons they surround me, my angels they have found me (now)._

_Saliva-"Separated Self"_

            The vast crowd roared around them.  Ken recognized the chants of his fans from the U.S. Martial Arts Championships.  He was surprised that the same people would search out this tournament.  But that wasn't what mattered right now.  This was business, big business.  If even for a second The Powers That Be suspected that Julian had turned them in, it would be over for them both.  The announcer's voice rang through the huge fighting arena.

"Ken Masters vs. Julian Marquez!!!"

            Julian bounced towards Ken his fists near his face in a defensive state.  Ken matched him and the two circled one another.  It had to look real.  Julian swung at Ken's face with an open palm.  Ken parried the move and attempted a sweep which Julian jumped over as he aimed a kick at Ken's side.  The kick found its mark and Ken stumbled sideways.  He shook the hit off and charged Julian with his fists.  Two punches found their marks on either side of Julian's jaw before he reached his arm up to block the third.  Julian grabbed Ken's fist and used his strength to twist his arm behind his back.  Ken squeezed his face in pain, but eventually broke Julian's hold.  The two friends faced one another again and Julian spoke, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Real enough for ya?"

Ken smirked and replied.

"I thought you were just playing."

--

            Wagner stared in wonder at the huge crowd, but he didn't let his mind wander for too long.  If Guile had let him come he had better pay attention and keep his mind straight.  Guile was all business for sure.  He seemed to be able to keep one eye on the fight and the other on the crowd.  When Wagner looked around and really concentrated he could pick out individuals who looked like they didn't belong; like they were working rather than watching a fight.  Those were the ones they had to keep a lookout on once the infantry came in.  He knew he could do this and he would for Cammy.  Though he didn't tell her, he was terrified at the thought of losing her.  He had a sister before, but hadn't really known what he had until he lost her.  Now he knew how important a sister can be and the thought of losing Cammy, his second chance, was too unbearable.

            Wagner turned his attention back to the fight.  Both Ken and Julian now had blood on their faces.  It was sure as hell convincing the crowd who were going crazy, not knowing who to root for.  So everything was in place.  But he was still tense.  A lot of things could still go wrong.

--

            Making sure to be quiet and careful, Cammy made her way into the arena from a back entrance.  Well technically it wasn't an entrance.  You can't really call an air vent an entrance.  Oddly enough she had found it open, the screws already off.  After a few moments of crawling on her belly she could see a room below her.  Lightly tapping the metal frame, she knocked it loose and caught it before it fell.  She lowered her body down and was in.  Now the only thing she had to do was find Vega.  A few men passed her in the hall but few took any real notice.  Checking out her butt didn't count.  She could hear the crowd screaming from the arena.  Perfect, nothing to ruin her finding Vega and making him pay.

--

            Grunting in frustration, Vega made his way down the back halls.  Marquez had come back with just enough time to fight and not enough time to question his about his absence.  Vega didn't like it at all.  Masters had still shown himself for the fight.  Maybe he hadn't heard about Camilla.  Maybe he had and was pissed.  It didn't matter, as far as Bison was concerned, he had done his job at getting Masters at the tournament; and even had him and Marquez fighting.  It would be a match, but Vega didn't have time to watch it unfold.  The outcome really didn't matter for Marquez though, if he knew his fate he would probably want to lose.

            Vega smiled to himself.  He had managed to keep his discovery of Camilla a secret, thus not having to eliminate her; thus getting to have his fun.  He had her back now and he wasn't going to let even Bison ruin it for him.  Suddenly he froze, as a smirk ran itself across his lips.

"Camilla.  What a pleasant surprise.  I have been expecting you."

"Shut up.  I'm not here to talk."

"And the reason for your visit?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"How nice."

            Cammy pressed her lips tightly together in concentration and motioned that she was ready to fight him.  He started laughing.

"Alright, you can have your way then."

He pulled his metal mask and claw from their respective places on his side connected to his sash.  He put on the two items and matched her fighting stance.  Through the mask he spoke.

"I am ready lover."

--

            Julian picked himself up from the mat and tried to shake off Ken's latest blow.  Julian was struggling but at least he could tell that Ken was also.  The crowd was still cheering them on.  Julian rushed at Ken and started to aim a punch at his nose, but at the last second he turned and struck his cheek with the back of his other fist.  Ken crumpled to the floor devastated by the unexpected attack.  Julian quickly looked to the crowd again.  They had to stay pepped; it was the most reasonable way for Guile to target the Shadowlaw members.  By now he should have them all tagged.  Ken surprised him and the next thing Julian knew, he was face down on the mat.  He quickly swept Ken's feet out form under him and flipped to standing.  He allowed him to stand and the crowd went wild when they both got back into their fighting stances.  He and Ken looked at Guile in the same moment.  Just in time to see him nod his head.  Then the lights in the arena went out, and everything was black for a moment.

--

            Screaming out, Cammy rushed towards Vega.  She aimed a low kick at his legs, hoping to knock him off his feet, he was too quick however.  He was damn quick actually.  He dodged most of her blows before she had even finished initiating them.  After a moment she paused and rethought her strategy.  Sweat poured down her forehead and he stared laughing.

"It is my turn now."

Before she could react, he rushed at her, claws extended.  She brought her arm up to protect her face.  Metal clanged on metal as the blades ripped through the cloth of her glove and hit the metal boning.  He turned quickly swiping at her head again.  She ducked this time and was successful in sweeping his legs from under him.  He fell into a back roll and was back on his feet again before Cammy had time for an offensive.  They charged at one another and suddenly the lights went out and they were both blanketed in darkness.  

            Not trusting her senses in the dark Cammy instinctively crouched down.  Vega's legs collided with her body and he fell.  His claws hit something metal and sparked.  Then there was silence between them two.  Screams could be heard in the arena but the hall was silent.  She stayed still, waiting to hear him move, trying to estimate where he was.  Without warning she felt him grab her shoulders then felt his claw against her throat.  He spoke through the mask and clenched teeth.

"What was that about killing me?"                        


	28. Chapter 28

_Dear Heavenly father please forgive us, for we know not what we do._

_Look at your life, look at the way you slip and slide.   
Look at the ones that you've left behind.  
Look at your eyes, the horrid black circles of your plight.  
But you can get by, oh and killing you might take one more life.  
Cause you're a famous monster, you do whatever they offer.  
You tie their noose around your neck and they throw you over.  
Look at your mind, look at the strength you never found.  
You lean on your pride, the only friend that would never let you down.  
Look at the signs, look at the way they stop and stare.  
They're watching you die, and when you're gone it's like you weren't even there.  
Cause you're a famous monster, you do whatever they offer.  
You tie their noose around your neck and they throw you over._

_Saliva- "Famous Monster"_

            Julian hit the mat as did Ken a second before the lights went out.  Somehow the two men reached each other and were able to speak.

"Ken, man, this is crazy.  I can't see a fucking thing."

"Just give it a little while, when the SWAT and everything come in they will have lights.  It should help us get to Guile."

Julian nodded not even thinking that Ken couldn't see him.  People were screaming and running around trying to get out.  Suddenly he heard broken glass fly and the room was lit up by many faint green flares.  Quickly scanning the throng of people he spotted Guile.

"Yo!  Ken, he's over there."

Ken stood and started making his way towards Guile.  Julian did the same but something else caught his eyes.  One of the garage doors that allowed large equipment into the arena had been opened and he saw too figures.  It was Cammy being held by Vega.  He screamed for Ken but Ken was already halfway to where Guile was located.

"Fuck it."

Julian ran towards the garage as Vega stood up, still holding Cammy captive and pulled down the metal.  Before the door shut Julian caught Vega's smile.

"God Dammit!"

He punched the large door before trying to pull it up.  It wouldn't budge.  He grunted in frustration once more before pushing through the crowd to get to the back halls to try and find Cammy before it was too late.

--

            By the time the flares busted through the window Guile had fully equipped himself with everything from the black duffle bag.  In only a few more moments a combination of New Orleans SWAT and Air Force members would be crashing in.  Wagner spoke beside Guile.

"None of the targets have been able to get through the crowd.  They haven't even been able to contact one another since they were so spread out."

"Good it's just where we need them."

Right then Ken ran up.  Guile noticed Julian wasn't with him.

"Where's Julian."

Ken turned and looked behind him.

"I though he was right behind me."

The three men scanned the crowd but couldn't find Julian.  They couldn't worry about his absence much longer because they heard the infantry bust in.  Guile yelled over the crowd.

"Time to get busy!"

He motioned for Wagner and Ken to remain in the corner while he rushed forward to collect the enemy.

--

            Cammy held her breath as her body went cold.  Vega pulled her to standing and shut a large metal door that must have been what sparked when Vega fell.  When the door shut, the noise from the inside the arena was shut off too.  She had no idea what was going on there.  It wasn't really her main concern seeing that Vega had three blades held to her throat.

"Now we can talk in quiet."

"Fuck you."

"Too late."

Cammy wished she could spit in his face.  She gritted her teeth and swallowed hard.  Saying a silent prayer she closed her eyes before she brought her head back into Vega's masked face.  The mask protected his face but stunned him enough that he wasn't able to cut her and his grip loosened enough for her to break free.  She heard Vega removed his mask and then the lights flashed on.  Her eyes adjusted and she saw his anger.

"You bitch."

"Now are you ready to fight?"

Both lowered themselves into their fighting stances.  Vega was angry and took the offensive lunging for her, his claw extended.  She ducked to the side and caught his arm.  Twisting it she slammed his contorted body into the wall then onto the floor.  With his hand still twisted she stomped hard onto it, breaking the binding that held the claw together.  She released him as he screamed and pulled his hand into his body.  The glove lay in pieces on the floor.  Cammy knew she probably broke something in his hand but at least the claw's threat was gone.  Too satisfied with herself she was open to Vega's next attack.  He aimed a high kick, which from his position on the floor, landed in her gut.  Air was forced out of her body as she slammed into the wall, her head hitting the surface first.  She was dizzy but remained standing as Vega rose to his feet.  She shook her head and aimed a punch at his face, which found its mark on his chin.  Blood flew from his split lip.  He screamed out in despair.

"My face!"

She punched him again, this time it landed on his jaw, but he was still too distracted by the blood flowing from his face.  She tackled him to the ground then.  Landing on top of him she pinned his arms down with her legs, like he had done to her before.

"How do you like this?"

Vega didn't take much notice until she picked up one of the broken blades and placed it on his throat.

He became silent and his face lost all emotion.  Cammy didn't however she was angry.

"Should I cut your face like you did mine?  Or should I cut your throat like you did my father's?  Or maybe both."

Vega's cold eyes never changed as he spoke coldly.

"Kill me and you will become me."

"If I kill you I will be rid of you."

"You are already a murderer, why not?"

Cammy screamed then.

"I am not a murderer!  Shadowlaw made me kill those people.  You did."

"But I did not make you enjoy it."

"You did!  You influenced my blank mind.  You did it you son of a bitch!  You did it!"

"Whatever makes you feel better lover."

Cammy shook her head.  He was messing with her, trying to distract her form killing him.

"It's justifiable to kill you.  You've killed.  An eye for an eye."

"Then you will die.  You'll burn in Hell."

"You are the one who will be burning in Hell!"

She pressed the blade harder to his throat to show him she was serious.  She spoke the word's she had practiced and learned since he first came back into her life and her memories returned.

"¡No pretenozco a nadie! (I belong to no one!)"

His eyes grew wide in realization that she was actually going to kill him then a voice spoke.

"Cammy don't!"

It was Julian.  She screamed.

"Stay back Julian."

He held his hands out signal that he heard her and wasn't going to move a step closer.

"Cammy, girl, you can't do this."

"Why not?  It's so easy for him to kill, to rape, to torture.  He deserves to die."

"Yeah, but you can't do it.  It would kill you inside.  Killing is wrong no matter how justified."

Vega started laughing.  Cammy screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He continued laughing and spoke through his giggles.

"Him talking about killing being wrong."

"What?"

Julian stepped closer.

"If you knew what was good for you you'd shut the hell up Vega.  I'll let her do it.  This has nothing to do with me."

"Oh but I hate hypocrisy Mr. Marquez.  And I could not die knowing I did not make sure Camilla knows who you really are."

Cammy pressed the blade harder against his flesh.  Her hand was trembling as she spoke.

"I told you to shut up Vega!"

"But do you not want to know about the people he killed in cold blood?  Did you not shoot the first one when you were at the ripe young age of 16?  And the second was with your bare hands, right?  Oh I know you remember.  That kind of killing is very personal."

Cammy spoke quietly.

"Julian?"

He lowered his head and spoke solemnly.

"That was a long time ago and I was fucked up on a lot of drugs.  But I'm not you Cammy.  You can't let him do this to you.  He'll win if you do."

Cammy started trembling harder.  She looked up at Julian as a single, silent tear fell from her eye.

"But I want him to die so he can never hurt anyone again, never hurt me again."

"Girl, it's not up to you, at least not something this big."

Vega spoke then.

"What a touching moment."

He smiled and before Cammy could react he had pulled his legs up behind her arms and rocked forward, slamming her head into the ground.  Julian pounced to protect Cammy but Vega wasn't trying to hurt her as much as he was trying to get away.  By harming her enough and distracting Julian enough he had time to run.  Julian picked Cammy up and she screamed.

"No!  He's gone."

He grabbed her face.

"That's good, girl.  You did the right thing by not killing him.  You would have killed yourself along with him."

"But now he's gone."

"And we'll eventually catch him and make him pay for his crimes the right way."

Cammy started crying and Julian pulled her into a hug.

"You are so strong, girl, so much better than Vega.  I know your father is proud of you for that."

"You think?"

"I know.  Now come on.  I'll take you to Guile and Wagner. A lot of shit went down today."

--

            Guile stood outside the arena.  He shut the door to a SWAT vehicle that now held 23 members of Shadowlaw that they were able to apprehend.  There was still a lot of work that needed to be done, but the hard part was over.  He heard sirens and a few unmarked cars came speeding into the area.  Guile dropped his gear and headed their way.  They were FBI.  They shouldn't be here, it was only SWAT and the Air Force involved in this operation.

--

            Cammy felt good to be in the fresh air.  The night was clear and the wind was blowing softly.  Julian led her to where Wagner was standing outside the arena.  He spotted her and almost jumped out of his skin.  He ran toward her, his eyes wide.  There were a few cuts on his face but she didn't have time to ask him about them.

"What he hell are you doing here Cammy?  And what the hell are you wearing?"

She couldn't help but smile.

"Long story Wagner.  But I'm alright."

She pulled him into a hug and he was surprised at first but quickly returned it.

            Julian looked around the thinning crowd and spotted Ken.

"Hey, Ken!"

Ken ran for him.

"Where the hell were you?"

He smiled and pointed at Cammy.

"She's got a mind of her own for sure."

Ken nodded.

"I could have told you that much."

Julian laughed and Ken and Wagner joined him, all understanding what he meant.  Cammy spoke.

"Hey!  I'm standing right here!"

This only made them laugh harder.  Wagner spoke.

"We got Shadowlaw real good Cammy."

He and Ken then proceeded to tell Cammy about the operation.  Julian zoned them out and looked up at the stars.  He was out of Shadowlaw.  It was over.  He took a deep breath and felt the air in his lungs.  He could taste it, that's how good he felt.  Julian heard a commotion and turned too see two men in suits approaching him.  Guile ran after them yelling.

"You don't understand.  He's an informant.  He's not a part of Shadowlaw!"

The two men in suits reached Julian and one pulled out a gun as the other spoke.

"Don't move.  Julian Marquez, you are under arrest for suspicion of drug trafficking, drug possession, gang activity and the murders of Miguel Guerra, and Joseph Walters."

Julian froze.  He nodded slowly and let the man who spoke put handcuffs on him.  He heard Cammy start screaming as they led him away.

"No!  He didn't mean to!  It wasn't his fault.  He isn't a killer."

The man placed his hand on Julian's head and guided him into the back of his car.  The door shut and Julian chanced a look back at the only people in his life that mattered.  He felt like he had betrayed them, but knew he was doing the right thing.  He met eyes with Ken.  Ken held out his closed fist and nodded his head.  Guile was holding Cammy back and she was still screaming and crying.  She looked at him and he shook his head 'yes'.  She saw, and clamed down.  Wagner reached for her and pulled her into a hug.  Julian smiled then.  He helped save Cammy's soul tonight and maybe, just maybe, if he did the right thing and admitted to his crimes, he could save his own.

--

One more chapter to go everyone.  For more on Julian and why he committed these crimes (yes he did), read "Confessions of a Shadowlaw Soldier".  Just find it under my pen name.  Had to put a plug in for that.  It really helps explain Julian's complicated character, so I would suggest it.  Love you guys/girls.

-Vammy  


	29. Chapter 29

_I don't need your strength anymore  
cause you've made me strong  
You may not see the woman in me  
And you dreamed of  
Holding me in your arms  
  
All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go  
  
You don't say it  
But it's in your eyes  
All the fears of good-bye  
But I can promise  
You'll always have a place, and a way to my heart  
  
All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,   
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go  
  
I can live  
Cause you lived for me  
And I can love  
Because you loved me.  
  
All the days that you gave  
All the moments you've saved me,  
Praying for my life  
Sacrificed, just to make me who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go_

_Jessica Simpson –"You Don't Have To Let Go"_

            M. Bison sat alone in his throne room, in hiding.  Over the past month he had watched his empire crumble piece by piece.  It was amazing to believe that 23 of his former soldiers could cause all of this to happen.  It wasn't just the captured soldiers, but Julian Marquez.  At least Vega had managed to give that man his.  He would rot in jail.  Vega's stupidity had caused this too.  His obsession with the young woman Camilla had distracted him as to what Marquez was up to.  Two simple mistakes had leveled his empire.  He didn't think it possible.  But Colonel Guile had known it was possible.  It was the break he had been probably been waiting for since he joined up.  This was the second time that man's name had been in his way.  It was going to take time, he knew it, but eventually Shadowlaw would be in power again.  And when that time came, all his enemies would pay dearly.

--

            Wind rustled through the drying leaves of the trees above Cammy's head, but she was untouched by its embrace.  She sat solemnly on the ground of her mother's grave.  Pressing her lips against the cold stone, she stood and walked away.  It had been so long since she had been there.  So many things happened right after her mother's death.  Now she was going where she hadn't been.  Her father's grave.  She had been in Shadowlaw's grasps during his burial and now she needed to pay her respects; perhaps more than ever due to the events of the past two years.  With her hands close to trembling, she lowered herself to her knees at the foot of his grave.  She traced her fingers along the indentions that spelled out her father's name as she spoke.      

"Hey Dad.  I know I haven't been here yet.  I wished I could come earlier, but I was sorting through so many things.  You were taken so quickly from me.  I still miss you everyday, but I know I have to go on for you.  I thought I was doing the right thing in seeking revenge.  I didn't let anything get in my way.  Oh, and it felt good at the time.  But it wasn't worth loosing myself over.  I think I have everything worked through now.  Guile took a job in L.A.  We're moving there together; me, him, Wagner, Jane and Melissa.  I went though so many things and it all lead me to the same answer.  The thing you always told me.  I mean I tried with Ken and it just showed me that though that kind of love is powerful, it's disposable too.  That's why Ken is with his wife, his family.  I know now that family is the most important thing.  Its bonds never break.  I should have known that all along, and I still don't know if I have it all figured out.  I'm trying and that's all that matters, right?  And I also want to thank you for always being my father.  You helped give me the strength to make me who I am now.  I love you so much, and I wish more than anything in the world that I could touch you.  I know you're here though, watching me."

Cammy rose from the ground and started walking away from the grave.  In the distance she saw Guile with his arm around Jane, waiting for her.  Wagner was beside them with Melissa propped up on his shoulders.  She smiled as Guile pulled her into his arms.

"You ready to go home Cam?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She reached up and poked Melissa in the side causing a giggle to erupt from her throat.  Wagner reached up and pulled her off his shoulders.  He spoke to her as he held her upside down.

"Stop with all that giggling."

She tried to speak between fits of laughter caused by Cammy, who was still tickling her.

"I'm…trying…to…but…Cammy!"

Cammy grabbed her from Wagner.

"Okay I'll stop now."

The family left the old London cemetery to begin their new life, together.  Cammy looked up at the sky.  _And please don't ever stop watching all of us. _


	30. Thank You

Wow, I can't believe that this story is finished AND that I have already started on the sequel.  This story just won't let me go.  The characters still have so much in store for them.  I was so exited in finishing the last chapter that I forgot the most important thing, and that was to thank you, all the readers and reviewers.

Jami:  Without Scott Wagner I don't know if this story could have possibly worked.  He is a wonderful, lively, and well rounded character.  If he wasn't it wouldn't be so easy for other authors to 'borrow' him and still have his true character shine through.  I hope you like some of his growth in the continuation.  Thank you so much for allowing me to use him, and continue to do so.  

Kikoken:  Your reviews always seem to gain a smile for me.  You somehow manage to always figure out when the evil force is about to move, something I try to make very subtle usually.  You are an observant reader and it makes you a wonderful, heartfelt writer.  It still amazes me that we could both write stories about Cammy simultaneously and they turn out so different and equally good.

Digital Temptest:  I think I enjoy pleasing you with my writing most of all.  Our views on how Vega works seem to be much alike.  As you know he was very key in both stories, his characterization was very important to make everything work and a boost from you always helped in me getting it just right.  Please continue your writing.

Tez:  I'm glad you think this rocked.  You can say a lot with few words.  I hope you continued to read and see where the story ended up

Draco27:  I'm so happy you were excited about there being a sequel, and I'm guessing you know there's another one.  I hope you continued to read and enjoy the fic.

David Osborne:  I'm glad you came to read the sequel, and I am very happy that you brought up the music.  Whenever I'm stuck or something I always listen to music, and I like sharing what music inspired me with my readers, so thank you again for making me realize that people ARE paying attention to the songs I post.

Noctorro:  Okay, big comment here.  I appreciate more than words can describe the fact that you, even for a second, don't let my writing slip.  Via the computer I have a critic that will be truthful no matter what, while still managing to shower me with praise when I do manage to do something right.  It amused and honored me to no end that you were, and are, so infatuated with Julian's character.  To a writer, especially of fan fiction, having an original character that doesn't emulate herself is a big step.  Someone else finding that character interesting enough to want to use is like proof that you succeeded in creating a real character.  You have helped me realize what I'm good at and what needs work.  So I work on what needs work and then let myself shine where I know I can.  That's something every writer needs.  I hope I have your continued support with the third installment of this.  I know I'll never be perfect and I need a 'consular' to help me. =)

Queen of Faeries1:  I updated lots and being a poor college student I am anxiously awaiting my 25 cents, promised to me from you, via your review on 07/06/2003.  I hope you enjoyed this.

Mr Happy:  Sorry that you know what it's like to be strapped to a bed, but I am glad you were released long enough to read this, and the first installment.  I've accepted I'm a weird person which is why I guess I write weird things.  I hope you enjoyed it.

Snipe:  I'm happy that my cliffhangers left you waiting for the next chapter.  I hope I can continue with the same intensity in the next installment.

Maki82:  Without our constant, deep, and sometimes even strange conversation via instant messenger, I don't think that some things in the fic would have turned out the way they did.  I had someone tell me once that my characterization of Vega was flawless, but I accredit that to you.  You know your stuff and just don't be afraid to show what you know!  I am going to keep bothering you for help during the writing of the next installment, so don't let me down!

Ghostwriter155:  You seemed to have noticed many little things in my writer that others didn't.  Being observant like that is a very good skill to have.  I tend to hide things in my writing sometimes to see if anyone noticed.  You did.  I hope to see some more comments from you in the third installment.

And to anyone else who had been reading and not reviewing, thank you.  The reason I write is I want to share my compelling ideas with others.  I hope this has brought everyone amusement in one way or another.  Don't be shy though.  I am always happy to entertain any comments by anyone.  I feel strongly about my writing and am ready to defend it; I actually quite enjoy doing so.  So whatever it is, tell me what you think.  Hope to hear from everyone in the next installment on my take on Cammy's life, "One More Life"

-Vammy      


End file.
